The Hunter and His Fallen Angel
by CasButtSalvatore
Summary: Unable to hide it any longer, Dean takes Cas out to a bar in hopes of confessing his darkest secret. But when Cas is hit on by the bartender, Dean decides to prove his affection in a more...flashy way. Rated M for smut and mpreg in later chapters.
1. Bar Fights and Confused Brothers

Dean Winchester was tired. He was tired of this war, tired of hunting, and most of all he was tired of pretending that a certain angel was nothing to him but a friend. He had been running from who he was all his life, sleeping with a women a night, never settling down, and it had never really bothered him before now. Now he'd fallen in love with a man he was sure would never love him back, a man too holy. As terrified as he was that his angel would flee, he put on his usual no-worries bad-ass attitude and gently prayed to Castiel.

"Hey, Cas, get your feathery-ass down here." He heard a flutter of wings and turned to see his friend.

"There are nicer ways to invite a friend to socialize, Dean." Castiel stated in his normal monotone voice. Dean rolled his eyes.

"I didn't call you to chit-chat, I called you to take you out tonight." Castiel tilted his head.

"Take me out? Like on a…what are those called, Dates?" Dean bit his lip and wanted to reply yes so bad, but that just wasn't him.

"Nah man, I just want to take my best friend out for drinks." Castiel smiled.

"You consider me your best friend?" Dean grinned goofily and threw his arm over Cas's shoulder, leading him to the door.

"Of course I do, man, now come on!" The two climbed into the Impala and Dean cranked the radio up, "Heat of The Moment" blaring loudly. Every now and then he'd sneak a look at Castiel through the corner of his eyes, noticing how the angel seemed to be really happy since they'd left the motel.

They pulled up to a nice looking pub and Dean walked around to open Cas's door. Castiel noted this as weird behavior for Dean, but didn't say anything as Dean also held the bar door open for him. He grinned as they walked in, silently nodding a thank you to his hunter. Dean took a deep breath, getting nervous. Could he really do this after all the time he'd spent perfecting his image? When they took their seat on some bar stools, Castiel noticed that Dean's breathing was suddenly rougher. He placed his hand innocently on top of Dean's, trying to comfort him but Dean quickly snatched his hand back. Cas's eyebrows furrowed and he once again gave Dean his signature head tilt.

"Dean are you okay? You've been weirdly nice to me and then all of a sudden you seem to be offended by my touch." Dean was freaking out on the inside, taking it out on Cas.

"Just shut up assbutt, I'm trying to think here! Order a beer like a normal dude and stop frigging touching me." A look of hurt briefly crossed Castiel's face but it turned into a pout.

"You stole my word…" Dean's heart melted and he couldn't help but think that was adorable.

"Sorry, buddy." He mumbled, finally earning a faint smile from his counterpart. The bartender finally walked up, his hair dyed a light blue and his nails painted black.

He's so queer.

Dean snorted to himself. There was a small voice in the back of his heading telling him he was one to talk, but he chose to ignore it and casually ordered two beers.

"One for me and one for my pal here." He said gesturing towards Castiel. The bartender put his hand on his hip and glared at Dean.

"Let the cutie order for himself, you don't own him." He spat, purposely leaning seductively across the counter and asking Cas for his order.

Oh hell no…touch him and I swear to God…

Dean thought angrily.

A look of surprise painted Cas's face and he slightly stuttered.

"It's okay, he's dating me tonight." Dean put his head in his hand and groaned.

"No I'm not Cas…" This made the bartender smile. He slid his finger under Castiel's chin and pulled him a little closer.

"Well if he's not dating you, I'm certainly available." That was the last straw, he couldn't take it anymore. He stood up, glaring daggers at the man in front of him.

"Get your filthy hands off of him." Dean's voice was so menacing that it nearly made Castiel jump out of his vessel. This only urged the bartender to lean in and almost kiss him, coming awfully close to brushing Cas's lips when he suddenly stopped and let out a scream. Dean had punched him hard in the face.

"Uh-uh, no. If anyone is going to be Cas's first kiss it will be me, understand? His lips don't need to be tainted by filthy sluts like you." Castiel turned scarlet and the man behind the counter walked around to take a swing at Dean. Dean ducked just in time and Castiel stood up to intervene. The bartender had grabbed Dean by the throat and Castiel tapped his shoulder, elbowing him in the nose when he turned to face him. Proud, Dean was about to congratulate the angel on growing a pair but the pride faded to fury as Castiel was thrown into the bar, bottles breaking and slicing his face. Dean sneered, pushing the bartender to the wall and holding him there with the knife that had been in his pocket. He pressed the blade to the man's throat and let out a protective and instinct driven growl.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't slaughter you." He jumped as a warm hand suddenly touched his shoulder.

"It's okay, Dean. Let's just go home." Dean sighed and kneed the guy in the manhood, smirking at the wail that escaped the bartenders lips. He slid his hand into Castiel's and smirked at the blush that covered his angel's cheeks as they walked back to the Impala. The car ride back to the motel was mostly silent, Dean was feeling really guilty that Castiel had gotten hurt. When they pulled into the parking lot, he turned the engine off and looked at Cas.

"I assume this is what you meant by home…I can't exactly take us to heaven." He said with a smirk. Castiel looked down at his hands, a small smile tugging at his lips.

"Heaven isn't my home anymore, Dean. Home is wherever you are." Dean's heart lurched and he lost every ounce of his self control, suddenly leaning over and crushing his lips against Castiel's. Castiel responded passionately, kissing him back hard and flicking his tongue against Dean's lips. Access was granted and the two fought briefly for dominance, which Dean won. He happily explored Castiel's warm cavern and reveled in the glorious taste that was unique only to Cas. When they pulled away they were both breathless and Dean didn't know about Cas, but he was half hard. Dean gently caressed the bloody places on Castiel's face, resting his head against the other mans and sighing.

"I'm so sorry that he hurt you. I will never let anything happen to you again." He said as he continued to caress his face. Castiel ran his hand down Dean's rock hard abs, enjoying the electricity that shot through his body. Dean put his hand over Cas's and moved it over his heart.

"You feel that? You're the only person that's ever made it beat this fast…I think it's because I, well I love you." His voice was shaky and he avoided Castiel's eyes, scared of his reaction. Cas was quiet for a few moments, taking it in, which was killing Dean. Finally he leaned in again a very gently pecked Dean's lips.

"I love you too, Dean." His breaths becoming ragged again, Dean quickly got out of the car and drug Castiel into the motel. They hopped on to the elevator and Dean hit a button on the left that stopped it from moving. Before Castiel could ask what was going on, Dean was tugging on Castiel's belt. He pulled the angel's pants down in a matter of seconds, shocked at the large bulge that was proudly sticking from Castiel's boxer-briefs.

"I'll save your virginity for a more special, romantic time, I promise. But I want to give you a little gift since you're so ready for it." Dean said with a wink. Castiel nodded eagerly and Dean gingerly slid down his underwear. His fully hard erection was now staring Dean in the face and he was eyeing it hungrily.

"You have no idea how long I've dreamed about this, dude." He took all of Cas's length in his mouth and began to deep throat him. Castiel's hands immediately flew into Dean's hair at the new sensation. Dean had never done this before, having never been with a man, so he just did what he'd seen girls do in Busty Asian Babes. He sucked Cas's cock all the way to the back of his throat and bobbed up and down several times, his teeth grazing over the tip. Castiel moaned loudly and gripped Dean's hair harder, pushing his head further onto his dick. Dean sucked harder, enjoying the cute, husky sounds he was making his lover make. He stopped momentarily to reach up and kiss Castiel, wanting to taste his sweet mouth again. Their tongues danced for a few moments before he dropped back to his knees and took Cas's balls in his hands, slapping and massaging them while he licked his penis from base to tip. He could tell Cas was coming undone as his legs began to tremble. He took his free hand and wrapped it around Castiel's ass, supporting him and making sure his muscles wouldn't give out on him.

"D-Dean, I feel really weird…" Dean just smirked and looked up into the baby blue eyes that he adored.

"That's normal baby, I've got you." Dean chuckled around Castiel's penis at what he heard him say next.

"I know I'm a virgin but calling me a baby is uncalled for." Dean gave another hard suck and then pulled back again.

"No, Cas, that's not what I meant. When humans call one another baby, it's usually because they love that person and they're in a relationship." Castiel didn't really have time to think about this because Dean was deep throating him again.

"O-Oh God…Dean!" He screamed as his hot seed spilled into the hunter's mouth. The taste of Cas was enough to make Dean jiz in his pants, something he'd never experienced before. Despite the fact that Dean was holding him in place, Castiel's legs gave out and he fell into Dean's arms. Dean picked him up bridal style after pulling up his pants and underwear and flipped the elevator button again. Cas nuzzled into Dean's chest as he walked into their room. Sam was sitting on the bed with a puzzled look on his face.

"What's wrong with Cas?" Dean grinned and shrugged, laying the drowsy man on the bed and covering him up.

"Nothing important." He leaned down and kissed Castiel on the forehead, grabbing a clean pair of boxers from his suitcase and heading to the bathroom, leaving a heavily confused Sam with his mouth wide open.


	2. Lucyfer?

After cleaning himself up, Dean walked back over to the bed and pushed Sam in the floor so he could cuddle up next to his angel. Sam glowered at Dean and grunted.

"What the hell man?" Dean shrugged as he pulled Castiel's sleeping body against his chest.

"You were in my spot." Sam stood up slowly and shook his head.

"Dean, what is going on between you two? This is weird." Dean pondered the question for a moment before answering.

"He's tired, I want to let him rest." Sam sighed heavily.

"That's not what I meant and you know it." Now it was Dean's turn to sigh and he looked contentedly at his brother.

"There is nothing to tell, Sammy. Cas and I had a bit of a chick-flick moment earlier tonight and then I told him some things I should have said to him a long time ago. No biggie, now let the man sleep, he's had a veeery long night." He said with a wink, burying his nose into the crook of Castiel's neck and closing his eyes. Defeated, Sam removed his shirt and began to saunter to the other bed in the motel room when he heard Dean mumble something in Cas's ear.

"You have no idea how much I love you." Sam looked at the two, Dean was running his fingers through Castiel's dark locks and Cas was sleeping with a large smile on his face. This made a tiny smile sneak onto Sam's lips and he chuckled gently.

"He finally learned to love…about time Jerk." He whispered fondly, climbing in to his own bed and drifting into sleep.

Dean woke up with the same warm body in his arms as when he'd fallen asleep, except now the angel was silently gazing at him. He gazed back into the sapphire eyes that only seemed meant for him and pecked his lovers lips softly.

"Good morning, Cas." He said lazily, touching his forehead against Castiel's.

"Good morning to you also, baby." Dean chuckled at Castiel's term of endearment.

"What made you decide to call me that?" Castiel smiled.

"You said yesterday that humans called the one they love that when they're in a relationship. I am not fully aware of what our relationship status is, but I would really like it if…I was your boyfriend." Dean was taken back, not at all expecting this from the holy man.

"Gee Cas…I don't know about that. I'm not the type to settle, I break hearts, it's the only thing I know how to do. Besides…no one should know about us." Castiel blinked a few times in confusion.

"Why?" Dean didn't really have an answer, biting his lip and looking away. Castiel looked extremely hurt, not that Dean could see it and he pulled out of the embrace. When Dean finally did look at Cas he wished he hadn't, his eyes were misted over.

"You're ashamed of me…" Dean's eyes widened in alarm.

"No, God Cas, what could I be ashamed of when you're perfect?" Understanding suddenly washed over Castiel's features.

"You're ashamed of yourself?" Dean didn't answer, just grumbled and got out of bed to find some scotch. It didn't take much for Castiel to get inside Dean's head, reading enough to confirm his theory.

"You've always been ashamed…and now that you have found someone who loves you, you feel like you don't deserve it." Dean's face turned red.

"Don't pick around in my head you dick!" He spat, flinching at the look of sadness that manifested in Castiel's eyes.

"I know your soul, Dean. I saw in to it the moment I pulled you from hell, the moment I left that mark. I know things about you that even you don't know yet and one of those things is that you _are _the settling type. You chose the one night stand life style because you didn't want to fall in love and put that person in harms way, it comes with the job. But Dean you _have _fallen in love…and that's okay, because I'm not a human. I'm an angel and it's unlikely that you're putting me in any real danger." He got up and walked to Dean, placing his hands on the side of his face and pulling him closer.

"Let me be your boyfriend, Dean. Let me love you. You deserve better than what life has thrown at you. We don't have to tell people if you don't want to." Dean swallowed hard and tried to rebuild his cockiness, failing and giving in to saying what he really felt.

"I do want to. I'm not going to hide what I feel for you from anyone, I care about you too much for that. I know I have a lot of growing to do as a person in order to make you happy Cas, but I can do that. I've loved you since the moment you laid your hand on me in hell. I felt our somehow pre-made bond immediately…and I still do. I'm kind of branded as yours." He laughed quietly, lifting up his shirt sleeve. Castiel beamed and pulled Dean in for a sloppy kiss. Dean pushed Cas on the bed, slipping his hand under his shirt and only stopping the rough kissing and groping at the sound of Sam returning from research. Sam groaned.

"Look, I know you guys have something going on but Jesus…"

"No, it's not like that at all Sammy, we…" It flew out before Dean could stop it, catching himself when he saw Castiel look dejectedly at the floor.

"I mean, it's not just some thing that we have going on. It's a lot more than that. Cas is…he's my…" Castiel's face suddenly lit up, over the moon that Dean seriously wasn't going to deny this.

"He's my Candy Maker." Castiel said seriously, causing Dean to blush violently and for Sam to double over in thunderous laughter.

"Damn it Cas! I'm trying to tell my brother that you're my boyfriend and you go and say something like that? What the hell is wrong with you?!" Castiel's eyes widened innocently.

"I learned that from the Pizza Man…you know, it's what we did in the elevator. Was that not something I should have told Sam?"

"I. Can't. Breathe." Sam wailed between laughs, earning a glare from his brother. Castiel once again looked at the floor.

"I'm sorry Dean…" Dean sighed and shook his head gently, a ghost of a smile lingering on his lips.

"It's okay, Cas, just remember to keep intimate details between us. Not everyone is as innocent as you are." He said with a gentle laugh, ruffling his boyfriend's raven colored hair. When Sam was finally able to breathe, he stood up and slapped Castiel's back.

"Welcome to the family, dude." As happy as the words made Castiel, Dean hit Sam hard in the back of the head, knowing he had just been cracking a joke. Sam grumbled and picked up his laptop, opening Safari to his last research session.

"What'd you find, Sammy?" Sam typed something in and then cleared his throat to speak.

"Well the locals told me this morning that the this isn't the first time this town has been rocked by paranormal activity. About thirty years ago five women had experienced hallucinations in which they thought they had seen Satan. After their familes had them institutionalized the women cried out in the middle of the night that they had been raped, but no one was in there. Within the next three weeks they all died, their eyes gorged out and 666 burned into their stomachs. Cause of death was determined as suicide." Both of Dean's eyebrows rose.

"How do you claw your own eyeballs out and burn a number into your flesh with no lighter, they don't let you have things like that in mental hospitals." Sam nodded.

"Exactly, you don't. A demon of some sorts obviously did this." Castiel decided to speak up.

"You think this is related to the call we got about the town pastor's daughter hearing what she described as satanic voices coming from her closet?" Sam nodded again.

"According to what I found online, all of the woman from thirty years ago were preacher's daughters who first started hearing or seeing things a few days before their wedding. The night they were supposed to get married was the night they were institutionalized. The preachers daughter in this town is engaged to be married this Sunday." Castiel's eyebrows furrowed.

"That's in three days." Dean grabbed his jacket with one hand and slipped his other hand into Castiel's.

"Sounds like we need to get our asses down to the Pastor's house ASAP."

Dean made Sam sit in the back seat on the way to their destination and happily held and caressed Castiel's hand the whole way there. The two would sneak little glances at each other every now and then, their eyes promising that they'd get some alone time later that night. Sam didn't really mind that Cas had stolen his place as shotgun, it made him happy to see the genuine affection radiating from his brother. Dean deserved to be happy.

When they pulled into the Pastor's driveway, Dean turned to look back at Sam.

"I have decided that I'm taking Cas out on an actual date tonight, so we won't be at the motel for a while after this hunt. You take the Impala with you, I can get to where I need to go without it, okay? I mean…if that's okay with you, Cas." He added, smiling at his angel tenderly. Castiel nodded eagerly.

"I would love to go out with you, Dean." Sam just shook his head with a chuckle and asked Castiel to let him out, the Impala only had two doors.

"Nothing's funny about that, bitch." Dean grumbled defensively as he walked around to get Castiel's door. Cas lifted the seat to help Sam out and Sam shot Dean a wolfish grin.

"It may not be funny, but it's cute, jerk." Dean ignored this and the trio walked up onto the porch, knocking hard on the door. A middle-aged man in long catholic robes answered the door.

"May we speak to you, Padre Zagan?" The pastor smiled and nodded.

"Please, call me Father Caleb, I dislike the formalities of being called by my last name." He welcomed the three men into his home and ushered them to sit on the couch with him.

"You dislike the formalities or you dislike the fact that your last name holds Satanic association with a winged bull demon from ancient Latin legends?" Sam elbowed Dean to shut him up and the Pastor gave them a tight-lipped smile.

"Our family has come from a long line of holy men, thank you. We all went by our first names to escape the horrible undertones our family name carries. According to our family tree, the first Zagan man was indeed a Satanist, and his son became a priest to lead his own family into the light. The men in this family have been preachers ever since. Given your very straightforward question I assume you're hear to talk about Delores?" All three men nodded simultaneously.

"Are you aware of the things that happened to Lucy Zagan thirty years ago? Along with four other women in the area?" Father Caleb sighed and shook his head.

"Lucy was my aunt, my father's younger sister. I was the one that found her…it was terrible. I was only twelve at the time. There are four other churches in this town since it's rather large. We couldn't believe there were other woman in the area with Lucy's sickness, some sort of mental disease we suppose. What does this have to do with Delores?" Sam stood up and flashed a fake ID.

"We are with the CDC, we just wanted to check on her. We were notified that she has been showing some of Lucy's symptoms." Father Caleb suddenly looked alarmed.

"I said it was a mental sickness, why would the CDC step in?" Dean placed a sympathetic hand on his shoulder.

"We've looked back into the case and we think it may actually be more of a physical ailment. We really need to see your daughter, just to be sure she's alright." The Pastor reluctantly nodded and pointed to the room that was his daughters. When they entered, they saw a petit blonde quietly brushing her hair. She turned to see who had entered and eerily stared directly into Castiel's eyes.

"Help me."


	3. Dates and the Devil

"Excuse me?" Castiel asked, wondering why the girl was looking specifically at him.

"I know that you're an angel…Lucifer told me. I need you to help me." Not liking the thought of the devil talking about his man, Dean interrupted.

"What all has Lucifer told you?" The girl shrugged, looking down sacredly at her engagement ring.

"He told me that I can't be with my fiancé any more and that if two men and an angel came to see me I was to tell them where to shove it. He especially wanted me to recognize and get rid of the angel. Doesn't want any of you ruining his plan for me." This pissed Dean off, the fact that Lucifer singled out Castiel as if he were a problem. Dean was quickly discovering that he had jealous and protective tendencies when it came to his angel.

"What exactly is his plan for you?" Castiel inquired.

"I'm sure you already know about what happened to my great aunt. He said that he had chosen her and four others as vessels for carrying his seed. He knew that not just any woman would be able to carry his child, he needed one from the five cursed families of Salem. We all have the same Satanic background, the same line of priests running from the truth. Only one was made to carry the child and he doesn't know which. Last time he tried all five women's bodies rejected the baby…so he killed them." She began to cry, taking a few ragged breaths before continuing.

"He doesn't want me to get married because he says I need to be a virgin when he comes to take me as his. I'm scared." Sam wrapped his arms around the girl to try and calm her down.

"It's okay, Delores. We're here to help you." Dean looked over at Castiel.

"Is there anyway you can help her with your angel mojo?" Castiel shook his head.

"I don't think so, if her destiny is to either carry Lucifer's child or be killed by him…I think the most merciful thing to do would be too…" He trailed off, giving Dean a '_you know what I'm talking about' _look.

"We can't do that Cas, it's wrong. She's an innocent girl." Delores pulled away from Sam to look at Castiel.

"No, please do it. Save my soul." She begged. Sam put his foot down.

"No! We can save you, okay? Let us help. We just need a little bit more information. Who are the other four girls?" Delores sighed and dried some of her tears on her shirt sleeve.

"Annabel Penemuel, Avalon Lahash, Belinda Eligor, and Chrysanthemum Astaroth. Lucifer said he hopes it's either me or Avalon because we're the prettiest and look just like our last family vessels, Lucy and Persephone." Sam nodded.

"Thanks, Delores. You get some sleep and we're going to come back in the morning okay?" Her eyes became wide with fear.

"You're leaving me here? What if he gets me?!" The trio headed to the door.

"Don't worry, your great aunt and the others weren't taken to the mental hospitals until the night they were to be married. We have two days to stop this, we'll be back in time we promise." She smiled for the first time all night and then they closed her door.

"Father Caleb, your daughter is definitely sick but you shouldn't take her to the hospital, it'll make it worse. Wait it out sir, we will be back tomorrow with something we think might help." Father Caleb smiled and shook hands with Sam, then Dean, and last but not least Castiel.

"Thank you."

Once outside, Sam climbed into the Impala and Dean called out "You get one scratch on her and your ass is grass, you hear me?" as he pulled away and drove in the direction of the motel. Castiel turned to face Dean and took both of his hands in his, interlacing their fingers.

"So where are you and I headed for our date?" Dean grinned and leaned in, gently capturing Cas's eager lips.

"It's a surprise, come on." He pulled Castiel along with him, the couple walking along the side of the road. They walked for a few minutes until they reached a small diner off the exit road.

"This isn't the first time I've stayed in Salem. When Sam and I were little our dad was dealing with a poltergeist in these parts, it seems to be an unlucky little place. I buried something in a box out back at this diner in kind of like a time capsule because I didn't want my dad to know that I took it. It's something I want you to have." Dean took a shovel that was leaning against the building once they'd found the spot and began to dig. A few minutes later he pulled a little chest out of the freshly unearthed ground. When he opened it, Castiel gasped. Inside was a silver necklace with the words "God's Hunter" etched in crystal.

"My grandfather had given it to my mother when she was younger since he'd raised her into hunting. She ran from that life, but kept the necklace as a memory of her father. I snuck it in my pocket the night we moved out of our house after she died, wanting to take a piece of her with me. I want you to have it since you said a while back that you wanted to be a hunter…consider it official now. Besides, you're the only person I'd ever trust with it." Castiel stared at it in awe, not believing that Dean would give him something this special.

"Dean, I can't accept that. It was your mothers, it's special." Dean smiled warmly and lifted the necklace from the box.

"Yeah well you're special to me too, Cas. I want you to take it. It's isn't doing anyone any good in the ground anyway." He gestured for Castiel to turn around and Dean slid the necklace around his neck, clasping it and stepping back to get a good look at his angel.

"Perfect." Castiel practically flung himself into Dean's arms, nuzzling him gently.

"It's beautiful, Dean. Thank you." Dean pulled Castiel in to him by his trench coat, once again enjoying the taste of the smaller male. Dean thought Castiel tasted like a mixture of clean rain and strawberries. He pulled away and gently rested his forehead against Castiel's.

"You want to get some burgers at the diner, babe?" Castiel's eyes lit up.

"Burgers make me happy, Dean." Dean chuckled and led his boyfriend to the double doors and opened them for him.

"I know they do." They got a small table towards the back of the restaurant and Dean ordered for them.

"I want a bacon cheeseburger with no lettuce and my boyfriend here wants a cheeseburger with extra pickles and lots of mayonnaise. Oh and two purple-nurples." Castiel's breath hitched in the back of his throat at the sound of Dean telling a complete stranger that he was his boyfriend. The waitress gave Dean a 'possessive much?' look for ordering once again for the angel, but she didn't say anything and scampered off with the order.

"I can't believe you remembered how I like my burgers…" Castiel said fondly, delighted that the hunter paid him that much attention. Dean just shrugged, smiling almost shyly but keeping his stoic image in tact by not replying. He didn't have too though, Castiel saw right threw him and knew that there were so many unspoken words he wanted to say to him. Cas leaned on his arm, gazing at Dean from across the table.

"I love you." He whispered gently. Dean shot him a crooked smiled and then looked down almost uncomfortably, still trying to get used to this.

"I…I love you too, Cas. More than anything I've ever cared about." Castiel couldn't take it anymore, leaning across the table and roughly kissing Dean, pulling back quickly when the food came out and the waitress gave them another strange look. Both men hungrily tore into their burgers, never breaking their happy gaze as they wolfed down the greasy food. They talked for a while before Sam interrupted with a phone-call.

"C'mon Sammy, can't what ever it is wait?" He whined, not wanting his and Castiel's date to end.

"I'm sorry, Dean, but it's important. Father Caleb just called…Delores is gone. He can't find her anywhere and there is a message scrawled in blood all over her bedroom wall." Dean sighed, sad that everything had to be cut short.

"We're on our way." Castiel looked sad.

"We have to go?" Dean nodded.

"Delores is in trouble, Lucifer probably took her early to get back at her for asking us for help." He cupped Castiel's face and pulled him in for a sensual and loving kiss.

"I'll make this up to you tonight, I promise." Castiel nodded, his eyes flooding with eagerness.

"You're going to make it up to me the way the lady at the Den of Iniquity was going to?" Dean's cock twitched and he licked the shell of Castiel's earlobe, causing him to shudder.

"Is that how you want me to make it up to you?" Castiel nodded, his face masked with an expression Dean had never seen there before…lust. Dean pulled him into one last heated kiss before whispering "It's a good thing the situation with her didn't work out…I want to be your first and only." Dean winked at the obviously flustered angel and pulled him out of the diner, leaving some money on the table.

"Can you get us to Father Caleb's?" Castiel took a few deep breaths to calm his arousal and nodded, touching Dean's forehead and teleporting the two to the pastors house immediately. The Impala was already in the driveway and they walked up to Delores's room where Sam was staring at the wall. Written in large bloody letters was "Thanks for kick starting the game, see you in hell."

"What do we do?" Sam asked worriedly. Dean shook his head.

"I don't know. Ask Caleb if he has the numbers to any of the girls Delores mentioned. Maybe we should give them a call." A few moments later Sam returned with a slip of paper sporting Avalon Lahash's phone number. Dean dialed the number quickly, getting antsy as the phone rang on.

"Hello? Padre Lahash? This is an agent with the CDC, is your daughter home?" The pastor spoke frantically on the other end and Dean shook his head sadly.

"My condolences. Goodnight, Padre." He hung up and looked angrily from his brother to his lover.

"Avalon is dead, eyes gorged out and all." Sam gasped.

"And if Delores isn't laying dead in here then that means…"

"That her body accepted the pregnancy." Castiel finished for him, Sam being unable to choke out the rest of the horrible sentence. Upset that he'd been unable to save all those girls, Dean gritted his teeth together.

"I know that we're talking about Satan here…but when we find him, let's gank the son of a bitch."


	4. A First Time For Everything

Father Caleb walked solemnly in to the room.

"Do you know what could have happened to her? I thought maybe this was a symptom of the sickness…writing something Satanic on the wall and running off. Can you find her?" Sam sighed and shook his head.

"We're going to try, Sir. We don't want this…disease to spread. Are you aware that Delores wasn't the only one suffering from the beginning symptoms of your aunts illness? The great nieces of Persephone Lahash, Jezebel Penemuel, Pandora Eligor, and Emma Astaroth died around the same time tonight that your daughter disappeared, we just spoke to their fathers. It was the same as thirty years ago, eyes gone and 666 singed into their skin." Father Caleb looked as if he were going to vomit.

"E-even Avalon?" Dean's eyebrow rose.

"You knew Avalon Lahash?" Father Caleb nodded.

"She and Delores were best friends, she stayed over all the time. I always thought it was ironic, Lucy and Persephone had been best friends too. Do you think that's why Delores ran away? She was upset about her friend?" Dean sighed and looked sympathetically at the pastor.

"I'm sorry…but no. Your daughter is very ill, we're going to go get her before it's too late, okay?" Father Caleb studied the trio suspiciously.

"You guys aren't really with the CDC are you?" Sam and Dean exchanged heavy and exasperated glances, unsure of what to say.

"No, we hunt demons." Castiel stated matter-of-factly. Dean wanted to smirk, knowing his lover had never been good at the whole lying thing, but his face remained stone cold and in character.

"Looks like Agent C may be coming down with the sickness…we'd better leave and check him out." He mumbled, barely getting it out with a straight face and ushering Castiel towards the door. Once all three men were on the porch, Father Caleb walked up behind them to see them off.

"Look, I don't care who or what you really are. Just find my daughter." He pleaded, looking hard into Dean's eyes.

"We will sir." Was his heavy-hearted reply. Dean and Cas got in the front seats of the Impala and Sam climbed into the back, Dean putting in a Metallica CD and blaring "Nothing Else Matters". Sam looked shocked, previously Dean had claimed to dislike the love ballad. Sam couldn't help but take in the protective way Dean's free hand was gripping Castiel's and the intense look manifesting in his eyes. It was a tortured look, one that was sad and defeated, yet hopeful and helplessly in love at the same time. Dean had always carried guilt when they were unable to save people, and Sam could tell that the only thing keeping said guilt from eating his brother alive was the angel that was becoming his rock. They drove back to the motel in silence, the only sound being Dean's distracted chuckling as he watched Castiel sway back and forth to "I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing". When they returned, they took the elevator back to their room and Castiel gently took Dean's face in his hands, sensing the pain he was in.

"It's not your fault, Dean. We're going to save this girl somehow, okay?" Dean sighed and pulled Castiel against him, their foreheads touching. Sam looked around awkwardly before heading towards the door once more.

"I'm going to go see a friend, I'll leave you two to yourselves." Dean and Cas didn't even seem to notice as Sam left.

"I really don't know what I'd do if you weren't here, Cas. You seem to be the glue holding me together these days." Castiel caressed his hunters face and gazed into the jade green eyes he'd come to adore.

"I'm _your _angel, Dean, no one else's. I will always be here to watch over you." Dean snorted, pulling Castiel a little closer.

"You've returned to heaven and left me here many times before…what's to stop you from doing it again?" Deans words were accusatory but his tone was playful, causing Castiel to guess that he was flirting with him.

"Even when I'm in heaven I still watch over you, always. Thing is, I better not ever have to go back there because I don't know if I can do it again." Dean's lips curled up into a sarcastic smile.

"Those dicks with wings finally becoming too much for you?" Castiel wasn't good at this whole flirting thing, but he decided that he would try.

"It's not that at all, Dean. I just…I don't have the strength to be without you anymore." Castiel used a shaky hand to push Dean onto the bed. His eyes widened in surprise.

"Whoa, buddy, what's gotten in to you?" Dean had the stupidest grin on his face, enjoying what the angel was trying to do very much.

"I told you, I don't have the strength to be without you anymore…in various different ways." Castiel was blushing so darkly that his entire face was turning a purplish color. Dean wasted no time reaching up and capturing Castiel's slightly chapped lips. He pushed Cas further on top of him and tangled his fingers in his messy dark hair. He very gently pushed the trench coat off of Castiel's slender frame and began sucking on his neck. Castiel moaned and began to slowly unbutton Dean's shirt. Cas could feel Dean smile against his neck.

"You sure you wanna do this tonight, babe? This is a big step, are you sure you want to lose your virginity to a guy like me?" Castiel put his finger to Dean's lips and shushed him.

"Don't you dare, Dean Winchester. Don't give me the speech about how you're unworthy because you are the only person, human or angel, that I would ever give myself to. I've never loved anyone before, not before you. That means more to me than anything." Something about being told you're the only one and being demanded to shut up by a horny angel was sexy and Dean couldn't fight the urge any longer to rip Castiel's shirt off. He undid Cas's tie and got his shirt off as fast as humanely possible, kicking off his shoes and socks and kissing him hard again. Their tongues fought wildly as Castiel tried to take Dean's pants off. While he was struggling adorably with that, Dean decided to help a bit by shrugging the rest of his shirt off. Castiel finally slid his boyfriend's jeans off and Dean returned the favor, leaving the couple in nothing but their boxers. Dean noticed that Castiel's kisses were rougher and hungrier than when they'd done the blow job in the elevator. It made him happy that over the course of a few days he'd made Castiel crave this, a man so innocent and pure was discovering the most intimate part of being human by _his _side and no one else's. Dean bucked up to grind against Castiel, their erections pressing together and sending chills down Cas's spine. The angel whimpered and swiftly yanked Dean's boxers off, more than ready to get started. Dean chuckled, taking his time removing Castiel's last piece of clothing just to tease him.

"D-Dean…I'm pulsing in a weird place…" Dean struggled not to laugh and cut Castiel off with a kiss.

"I'll take care of that for you, I promise." Dean took Castiel's length in his hand, pumping it up and down very quickly while he explored his warm mouth some more. Dean never got tried of kissing Cas, it got more and more perfect every time. He wrapped his arms tightly around his love as the still new sensations took over him. Dean pulled Castiel into his lap facing him and quickened his pace, stopping when Castiel was beginning to leak major pre-cum. Castiel gave him his best puppy-dog eyes and Dean grinned crookedly.

"It's okay, I'm going to take good care of you, Cas. Just do exactly as I say." He stuck two of his fingers out in front of Castiel's face.

"Suck them." Castiel timidly put the digits in his mouth, sucking and lapping them the way he recalled Dean doing to his penis previously in the elevator. When he was done, Dean moved a finger right over Castiel's entrance.

"This might feel a bit too kinky, but trust me it'll make the experience better." He tentatively pushed his finger into Castiel's hole. Cas's body tensed at the intrusion, not sure how to feel about it. Then Dean carefully inserted the second finger and began to scissor Castiel to stretch him out. Cas hissed in pain, burying his face into Dean's neck.

"Hush now, you're okay. Let me know when you stop feeling the pain." A minute or two later Castiel hesitantly shook his head. This was Deans cue to move his longer finger as far into Castiel as he could, curling it and pressing right into Cas's prostate. Castiel's back arched and his eyes rolled to the back of his head.

"Did that feel good?" He nodded, already panting heavily and causing Dean to smirk. Dean removed his fingers and began to make out with Castiel again, his way of distracting him from what was about to happen. He positioned his penis above Castiel's ass, with him still facing him. He pulled back from the kiss and smiled lovingly at him.

"Are you ready, Cas? This is probably going to hurt like a bitch at first, but I promise to be gentle with you." Castiel beamed at him and nodded, elated at the overwhelming sense of love radiating from the elder Winchester. He took hold of Castiel's hips and very slowly pushed him down on his cock. Castiel gasped and let out a long moan.

"D-Deeean." He looked at his lover with concern.

"You okay?" Castiel tried to calm himself and nodded.

"P-Please move." Dean didn't have to be told twice. He began bucking his hips up so that his penis would slide easily in and out of Castiel's tight asshole. Dean nearly lost it at the feeling of such a tight warmth enveloping his dick…especially when he knew that this was specifically _his _Cas who was becoming one with him. Castiel pulled on Dean's hair for support and buried his tongue in his lovers mouth, not wanting to feel like he wasn't doing anything. Dean moaned into the kiss as he began to go a little faster. He pulled away and took one of Castiel's hard pink nipples in his mouth, sucking hard and earning very erotic noises from his partner.

"God Dean, harder!" Castiel tightened his legs around Dean's waist and moaned as his pace quickened. Dean pulled out of Cas all the way and then rammed himself back into Castiel, hitting his prostate as hard as he could. The sweet little whimpers and angelic moans coming from his angel were driving him wild as he began to pump Castiel's neglected penis to the rhythm of his thrusts. He looked deep into the deep blue pools of the smaller man, running his fingertips gently over the defined jaw line and the soft stubble that shaped Cas's beautiful face. Dean wondered how in the world his fucked up life had gotten him such a man. Someone so utterly perfect, so sweet and kind, gentle, and incredibly sexy. Dean could see Castiel's beauty through his vessel, knowing he'd be the most gorgeous thing he'd ever seen in any form he could have chosen. He planted wet sloppy kissed down his toned, firm, and slightly trembling chest, stopping only to recapture his lips. He continued his harsh thrusting, going as fast as his body would allow and hungrily biting at Castiel's already swollen lips.

"I…I love you! Ughhh." Dean moaned out harshly, coming undone and spilling his seed deep into Castiel. The romantic words and the power of Dean's orgasm were enough to send Cas over the edge for only the second time in his life, his sperm squirting all over Dean's chest. Dean collapsed on top of his boyfriend, taking in the intoxicating scent he was emitting. Castiel cuddled into his chest and sighed happily.

"That was amazing, Dean." Dean smiled tiredly.

"I didn't disappoint?" Castiel laughed lightly and pulled him closer.

"Never." He was quiet for a moment before adding "Don't ever leave me."

"Cas, I couldn't even if I wanted too, which I don't. You're the only person I see myself with twenty years from now and I don't wanna loose that." Castiel didn't reply, but grinned as the two of them drifted off into a sweet and happy sleep.


	5. It Comes Naturally

Sam was sitting in the lobby of the motel sipping a Yuengling and awaiting the arrival of the friend he

'd called. Sam grew more and more nervous, downing his beer quickly and calling the waitress over for another. He was starting to shake a little, wondering if he would ever even show. Sure, Dean and Cas were building their happily ever after…but what was the chance that Sam would ever have his own little slice of heaven? Literally. Sam had consumed about four Yuengling's and was a little tipsy before he finally spotted who he'd been waiting on. The brunette sauntered over to the table with one hand on his hip and a cherry lollypop in the other, his golden brown eyes twinkling with mischief.

"

Well Sam, I thought I'd be fashionably late just to dick with you but you seem to really be a mess." He chuckled, sitting in front of the wrecked younger Winchester.

"

Gabriel…I have a serious problem." He slurred, causing Gabriel to snort.

"

Well obviously, you called on a trickster for help." Sam looked miserably up at Gabriel from underneath his eyelashes.

"

No I didn't. I called my archangel for help." He laughed.

"

_Your _archangel? Don't be delusional, Sam, I am _God's _archangel." Sam pouted and reached for Gabriel's hand across the table.

"

But I love you." The playful look written all over the archangels face suddenly faded and he looked wide-eyed at the hunter.

"

C'mon now, you don't mean that, Sammy." A look of hope plastered his face.

"

You called me Sammy…" Gabriel huffed in annoyance.

"

You're drunk." Sam nodded but tried to stand to face the shorter man before him.

"

That may be so, but I wasn't drunk when I called you. I got drunk waiting on your feathery ass because I was nervous." He grumbled, stealing his brothers "feathery ass" line since he wasn't around to object. Gabriel started to feel a little guilty, reaching out to help Sam stand.

"

C'mon, let me take you back up to your room, Samsquatch." Sam flinched away from Gabriel's grip and looked him stubbornly in the eyes.

"

No, not before I make my point." Without another word Sam grabbed the angel by the shirt and pulled his lips to his, savoring the candy flavor that occupied his mouth.

Meanwhile, back in the room Dean and Castiel were snuggled up in their bed after their earlier sexual escapade. They were spooning, Dean curled up against Castiel with his face buried in the nape of his neck. Castiel sighed happily and laced his fingers with Dean's.

"

Dean, do you think Delores is okay?" He asked gently. Dean was quiet for a moment before answering.

"

Honestly, Cas, I don't know. She was so scared…so innocent. So I hope so. If I had been her father I would have protected her better than that, he shouldn't have left her alone." Castiel smiled.

"

You'd be a wonderful father." Dean's body stiffened around Castiel and he immediately regretted saying it.

"

I'm sorry Dean…that just, it just slipped out." He relaxed a little and shook his head.

"

I want children so bad, Cas. I always have but I can't do that and you know why. Once a hunter always a hunter, the child would be as miserable as I was growing up." His voice was laced with agony but he smiled and then began to trace patterns into Castiel's back with his finger.

"

Besides, we're both men, it'd never work anyway." This made Castiel a little sad, but he knew his hunters words were true and he left well enough alone and the couple began to make out again.

Little did the pair know, a certain higher power was watching over his son. Though at times God seemed absent, Castiel was one of his favorite angels and he looked after him often. After all, Castiel was the only angel that seemed to do his bidding even when he was trying to rebel. It had always been in Gods plan for Cas to fall, and not just fall from heaven, but to fall in love with Dean. Lucifer might had been planning something big with this child of his…but God and the angels weren't going down without a fight. He looked down from the heavens, observing that Dean's sperm was still inside of Castiel. He smiled and with a snap of his celestial fingers, he changed the course of Dean and Cas's lives forever.

Back in the lobby, Gabriel had given in and had Sam propped up on a table, further exploring the hot mouth that has assaulted his own. Sam was sobering up and Gabriel could tell as he was becoming a little more aggressive. Sam pulled his shirt up and began to kiss all over his chest heatedly, ignoring people's stares. Gabriel moaned, softly petting Sam's hair until he suddenly let out a scream. This startled Sam, terrified that he'd hurt him.

"Gabe? What's wrong man, did I bite you too hard?" Gabriel groaned and held his head for a few minutes, intense pain shooting threw him like some sort of angelic migraine.

"Gabe?" Sam asked again, seriously worried. When he was finally able to stand it, he looked at Sam with his mouth hanging slightly ajar.

"I…I just got a message from God."

In the room, Dean and Castiel had unwrapped themselves from each other and began to put their clothes back on.

"I wish we could have stayed like that longer, but you'll learn quick, we don't get many peaceful moments as hunters." Castiel cocked his head to the side.

"What exactly were you called about?" Dean sighed as he laced up his dock martins.

"Appearently Satan goofed up and accidentally left one of the girls alive. We need to go get Sammy and get a statement from her." Castiel nodded and grabbed Dean's hand, zapping them to the lobby where Sam and Gabriel were partaking in a hushed discussion. Dean scoffed as they approached the other couple.

"That's the friend you had to go see? Setting the bar a little low aren't you Sam?" Sam glowered at his brother.

"Leave him alone." The severity in Sam's voice took Dean aback, confused at his brothers sudden protectiveness over the Trickster. Gabriel grinned from ear to ear as he looked back and forth from Dean to Castiel.

"Congratulations." He practically sang. Dean's eyebrows furrowed.

"For what?" Gabriel let out a small chuckle, shot Sam a knowing glance and then suddenly disappeared. Dean looked worriedly at Sam, who was looking at him with a proud gleam in his eyes.

"What the hell was he talking about?" Sam shrugged.

"You'll know when he wants you to know I guess. You know how Gabe is." Dean scoffed again.

"What, so he's Gabe to you now? When did you decided to get so chummy with a friggin…" Dean trailed off when he felt Castiel lay a calm hand on his shoulder.

"There are more important things right now, Dean." He nodded and looked solemnly at Sam.

"Bobby just called. Turns out the devil isn't as smart as he thinks he is, he left Annabel Penemuel alive. She's in the hospital, I think we should go see her." Sam nodded, a ghost of a smile still on his lips as he processed the information Gabriel had just told him. As the trio climbed into the Impala and headed across town to Padre Penemuel's church, God smiled down at the scene before him. The plan he had for those three was beginning to blossom and unfold beautifully before his eyes. He turned to see Gabriel, whom had briefly returned to heaven after his talk with Sam.

"Father…when do I tell them?" He simply shrugged.

"Give them time to enjoy their newfound love for each other for a little while, and when the signs start showing, you'll know it's time to clue them in. Good job on Sam, by the way. He deserves more than a human can give to him. Protect them Gabriel, all of them." Gabriel beamed and nodded, zapping himself back down to Earth. The archangel happily took a large bite of a Snicker's bar and plopped down on a chair in the motel lobby he and Sam had previously been in. It isn't every day that God himself approves of your new boyfriend, but he guessed some things came naturally for a reason…and he was damn glad they did.


	6. Their Little Winged One

Padre Penemuel gave Sam the coordinates to the hospital and the room number of his daughter, believing that the three of them were counselors. They rode to the hospital in a bit of an awkward silence. Dean was fretting over what Gabriel could have possibly meant by his vague congratulations, Castiel was feeling slightly nauseas which he didn't know was possible for an angel, and Sam was about to burst from the excitement of knowing such a big secret. When they arrived they took an elevator to the sixth floor and knocked on the door of room 516.

"Daddy?" Sam opened the door slightly and peeked in.

"No, we aren't your father but we were sent by him." He could hear her sigh heavily and he opened the door a little more.

"Come in." They walked in and walked to the girls bedside, horrified at the sight they saw before them. A young girl with long light brown hair tied in a single braid lay in the hospital bed. She was as pale as a ghost and there were thick blood stained bandages over the places her eyes had once been.

"Why has my father sent for you?" Sam smiled at her, though he knew she couldn't see it.

"We're counselors. We just wanted to see how you were coping, would you mind telling us what happened to you?" she groped around for a bit, searching for his hand which Sam quickly gave to her.

"Your hands are soft and warm, yet calloused and manly. His hands were like that too, but the tenderness you put into your grasp tells me you aren't him. He was very rough." Sam sat down at the foot of her bed, still holding her hand.

"Who? The man that did this to you?" She nodded.

"I just needed to make sure I was safe." She said matter-of-factly. Sam's heart broke at the sad smile painted on her porcelain face.

"You aren't going to believe me when I tell you what happened…but it was Satan. He had been calling to me for the last few weeks, telling me the most horrible things. Of course I kept this to myself, I didn't want my father to think I was going mad. Then out of the blue he came at me, forced me to have sex with him. And you know how you usually have to wait a few weeks to know if your pregnant? He knew immediately after he was finished that I wasn't. According to him that meant that my soul was too pure and that I had to be disposed of. He says that I was meant to be a profit and he couldn't have me start seeing visions and preaching the word of the God that had forsaken him. Then he…he did this." She cried, gesturing towards the bandages over her eye sockets.

"It's okay, Annabel. We do believe you, we've seen this happen before. What I don't understand is that if your supposed to be a profit…why didn't Castiel know about it." The two brothers turned to Castiel and he shook his head gravely.

"I know the names of every profit that has ever been and that ever will be. The only profit with the last name Penemuel is a girl named Airianna. When Dean got a call saying Annabel was alive I assumed Airianna would be her future child." Annabel laughed.

"No, Airianna is me." Dean rolled his eyes.

"This just keeps getting more and more confusing…" Sam glared at his older brother and squeezed Annabel's hand gently.

"You mind explaining that to us?" She nodded fondly, as if it were a pleasant memory.

"My great aunt Jezebel…the one that Satan got before he came after me? She's not really my great aunt. She was my grandmother. When Jezebel was fifteen she had a daughter out of wedlock named Iyzebel. Being a holy family, her parents were ashamed and kicked her out to live with the abusive boyfriend that had knocked her up. Naming the baby Iyzebel was kind of her way of getting back at them, since the name is infernal. When all those girls starting seeing the devil, including her, she was the first to die because she wasn't a virgin like he needed her to be. Iyzebel was only three at the time, so Jezebel's brother Simon adopted her and she became my fathers younger sister. Unfortunately, Iyzebel was just as wild as her mother and also got pregnant at fifteen. I was born on her sixteenth birthday, and she called me Airianna. I lived with her and her boyfriend, Jacob, until I was seven. Iyzebel was the opposite of everything my dad is. She was heavy into drugs and that was what eventually killed her. My father had loved her very much though, so when he adopted me as his own he took the Anna from Airianna and the bel from Iyzebel and gave me a new name. I was so happy to be adopted, I didn't like the life I had been living before." Sam smiled sadly at her.

"New life, new name. Sounds perfect until the old life follows you, huh?" Annabel just shrugged.

"I survived, that has to mean that God has a bigger plan for me than what Satan had. I just know it." Annabel's wide optimistic grin was infectious, and all three men were proud of her for being so strong.

"Have your visions begun yet?" Castiel asked curiously. She nodded.

"Oh yes, they started shortly after I woke up here in the hospital. It's only been a little while, but I've seen some things. The visions are nice since they're the only things I can see at all now that my eyes are gone." Sam let go of her hand and thanked her for her time, beginning to walk towards the door.

"Wait! The visions…I've seen an angel named Castiel. Isn't that the name of one of you?" Dean's stomach lurched, hoping this meant nothing negative for his angel.

"What about Cas?" She grinned and giggled a bit.

"God has given him the ultimate gift. He's…" She was cut off by the sound of someone else entering the room.

"Visiting hours are over." Dean turned around to give the nurse a piece of his mind, shocked when he saw Lucifer standing there.

"Ah, you Winchesters are always so mischievous. What kind of nonsense are you putting into my dear Annabel's head?" Dean sneered at him.

"Get the hell away from her." Lucifer chuckled.

"And here I thought you were in love with Cassie over there." He snorted, gesturing towards Castiel.

"Cas knows how I feel about him, don't even pretend this is about that." Lucifer's face turned serious and he took a step forward.

"Oh but it is about that, Dean. While I am here to finish my job, I have some business to take care of with your little winged one as well." Sam closed his eyes and quietly prayed for Gabriel to come help them. A low growl erupted from Dean's throat.

"Touch him and it will be the last thing you ever do." Lucifer laughed maliciously and pulled a long blade from his coat pocket.

"But you see Dean, I'm sure you already know about the child Delores is carrying…I kind of need that child to be one of a kind, top dog around here I guess you could say. And the…_thing _growing inside your precious god-slave jeopardizes that." Dean looked like he'd just been struck.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Lucifer didn't answer and began to charge at Castiel right as Gabriel showed up. Gabriel's eyes followed the dagger as it was rammed toward Castiel's mid-section.

"No!" He yelled, jumping in front of Cas and knocking him to the floor. The blade sliced right threw Gabriel's torso. He yelled out as he felt the sting of the stab and heard Sam screaming his name.

"Ugh, it's okay S-Sammy, this isn't a weapon that can kill angels." He choked out. Dean helped Castiel to his feet and he gave Gabriel his signature head tilt.

"Then why? Why did you jump in front of me?" Gabriel tried to smile through the pain as he pulled the blade out slowly.

"I said it c-couldn't kill angels, not that it couldn't k-kill a nephilim." Castiel's mouth dropped and Dean looked intensely from Gabriel to his lover.

"A what?" Castiel totally ignored Dean's question and stared wide eyed at Gabriel.

"That can't be…I am not a female…" Gabriel smiled, finally dropping the weapon to the floor and breathing a sigh of relieve that it was out of his body.

"God needed a warrior to go up against the spawn of Satan and he knew that if any angel deserved a child it was you…so he made you able." He then turned and winked at Dean.

"I told you, congratulations, Daddy." The blood had seemed to suddenly rush completely out of Dean's body.

"I can't…we can't…a nephilim?" He stuttered, his entire world spinning. Lucifer rolled his eyes at the confused hunter.

"A nephilim is a being that is half angel half human. I can't have one of those running around Earth and ruining all the plans I have set. You don't want the baby right? So just step out of my way and let me rid you of it." Castiel's eyes filled with horror, praying that Dean wasn't considering the offer. Dean wasn't one hundred percent sure how he was supposed to deal with this news, but one look at Castiel gently touching his stomach with his hand, tears in his stunning blue eyes, was enough to assure Dean that this was the right decision. He stepped protectively in front of Castiel and asked Gabriel to hand him the sword.

"Look pal, I'm pretty sure I'll do a bang up job as a dad, but if you so much as breathe near my child again I will send you back to the deepest pit of hell where you belong." Lucifer seemed to be studying Gabriel, as if looking into his mind.

"It seems I can't harm the child so long as you're around. God made you it's Guardian Angel? How sickening. Well then, I guess I'll be on my way until I find a way to rid the Winchesters of you dear brother. Which I will." He snarled, stalking passed Gabriel and toward Annabel.

"I may not be able to harm the abomination in Castiel, but Annabel is another story." Dean grabbed on to Lucifer's shoulder and punched him in the face.

"That is for Annabel," He grumbled and then proceeded to clock him three more times, delighting in hearing his vessel's jaw crack.

"And that's for my son or daughter you son of a bitch." He spat, taking advantage of the fact that Lucifer was momentarily unable to harm them. Lucifer looked into Dean's eyes with unsaid promises that made a shiver go down his spine…and just like that, he had disappeared. Everyone seemed to sigh a collective sigh of relief and Annabel smiled shakily.

"Thank you for saving my life." Castiel walked up behind Dean and cautiously wrapped his arms around him.

"Dean…do you…regret it?" Dean pulled out of Castiel's embrace, facing him and pushing his head down to meet his lips. He kissed Castiel like there would be no tomorrow and he softly caressed the side of his face.

"Damn it, Cas, you have no idea how perfect this is." Castiel grinned and recaptured his hunters lips, pure ecstasy washing over him. Gabriel and Sam just smiled at one another, happy that both their brothers were getting the opportunity for a true family.


	7. Where Is Your Boy Tonight?

Sam programmed his number in to Annabel's phone on speed dial one, showing her with her fingers what she needed to press to call him if she was ever in any trouble. After saying their final goodbyes, both sets of angels and hunters left the hospital and headed back to the motel. Dean sighed and packed most of his things up, throwing his bag towards the door.

"I guess we should head out of Massachusetts and start tracking the bastard, right?" Sam and Gabriel exchanged nervous looks.

"Maybe me and Gabriel should track Lucifer by ourselves and you and Cas should go stay with Bobby for a while." Dean almost looked hurt and he took a defensive step forward.

"Why?" Gabriel rolled his eyes.

"C'mon, Dean, you know why. Lucifer is out to destroy yours and Castiel's baby, it would be flat out stupid for you to bring it right to him." Castiel timidly reached out for Dean's hand.

"We have the Nephilim Sword, as long as Lucifer doesn't get his hands on it the baby and I will both be fine." Dean gave his hand a squeeze and turned to look at him.

"Cas, I really need you both to be 100 percent safe though, Sam and Gabe are right about that much. I want you to stay with Bobby for a little bit, and I'm going to go with Sam and Gabriel to save Delores, they'll need me." Cas's hand fell from Dean's and his eyes filled with an unreadable expression.

"You aren't coming with me?" Dean shot him an apologetic look and then turned questioning eyes to his brother. Sam mouthed "I really think you should stay with Cas", but when Dean turned back around Castiel had disappeared.

"Way to go genius, you hurt his feelings." Gabriel grumbled, earning a warning glare from the elder Winchester. Panic suddenly seized Dean and he dialed Bobby's number.

"Whataya want, yah igit?" Hearing Bobby's irritated tone made Dean hope that Castiel had already gotten there.

"Is Castiel with you? He just left all of a sudden and I wanted to make sure he hadn't done anything stupid…" Dean could practically hear Bobby roll his eyes through the phone.

"Yeah Ol' feather-bag is sulking in a corner of my living room, won't tell me what's botherin' em just that he was told to come here." Dean's face heated up in anger and he asked Bobby to hand the phone to Castiel.

"Yes, Dean?" Dean's resolve almost faded at the sad sound in Castiel's voice, but he choked it down and decided to get everything off of his chest.

"Don't you ever do that again! Not while you're…listen, next time I tell you to go somewhere I will _drive _you, do you understand me? There is no telling what poofing from one place to another could do to the kid and I'm not gunna risk it!" He rambled, expressing attachment to the small being he helped create for the first time since finding out the news. Castiel was speechless for a few moments, unable to think of the right words.

"You're worried because…you love it?" He asked, trying to figure out what was going on inside his hunters head.

"Yes, Cas, that was the whole reason for me sending you away in the first place. You may not understand, but I never thought I'd get to be a father, and now that I am one I am going to do everything in my power to make sure the kid and the man I love are safe." Castiel smiled, feeling considerably less sad but still a little left out.

"Just…come back to me in one piece, Dean." The worry in the angels voice made Dean's heart swell. Every bone in Dean's body was telling him to stop fighting the chick-flick moment that was itching to come out, but he was feeling insecure about it since he knew Sam and Gabriel were listening. His voice dropped low enough to where hopefully only Castiel could hear him.

"You know I will, baby. I always do." Castiel couldn't help the grin that consumed his face, curling up on the couch with Bobby's phone like a teenage girl.

"I love you, Dean." Dean heard Gabriel snicker and his face turned a light shade of pink.

"Y-yeah, same here, Cas. I'll come and get you when I can." Dean hung up and glared at the couple behind him, struggling to hide their giggles.

"Over protective much?" Sam and Gabriel both could no longer help it, bursting into a fit of loud laughter.

"Screw you guys, you're the ones that said he needed to stay with Bobby!" Sam gave his brother a lop-sided grin.

"Yeah, but we didn't tell you to freak out on Cas for his vanishing act, which may I bring to your attention, he does _all the time_." Dean didn't make eye contact with either man, grumbling something about them being rat-bastards and picking up his stuff.

"Let's go." Back at Bobby's, Bobby was having a hard time adjusting to having an angel in his house. Castiel was still curled up with the phone, a content look on his face and his hand resting lovingly across his flat-for-now abdomen.

"What the hell was that about? Did you just tell Dean you loved him?" Castiel nodded, wondering what Bobby was so confused about.

"Well I got news for yah kid, Dean don't go around sayin' stuff like that, especially not to male friends, that's just…weird." It then suddenly occurred to Castiel that Bobby had no idea what was going on.

"He's said it to me…then again, I'm not a male friend, I'm his boyfriend." Bobby sat down next to Cas with his mouth wide open.

"What the hell are you talkin' about, son?" Castiel looked nervous, suddenly feeling unwelcome.

"Dean expressed his affection to me, which I returned. Now we are expecting our first." Bobby's face contorted into horror.

"Your first what?" Bobby's face was turning colors so bad Castiel thought he might pass out from lack of oxygen.

"Child." Bobby stood up and pointed toward the door.

"Okay, I've had enough. Out, now." Castiel's eyes widened.

"But its thundering out there…Dean would be displeased." Bobby gritted his teeth together.

"Castiel, I don't know what yah igits are tryin' to do here, but it ain't funny. Dean drops you off here to tell me that you're havin' his…Lord, do none of yah respect the fact that most of our family members are dead? Stuff like this ain't to be joked about! Now get out." Castiel sighed and walked out of the house, wishing he knew how to make Bobby understand. The door was slammed behind him, leaving him in the cold rain. He wanted to zap himself into the Impala but he knew it would make Dean angry, so he decided to walk along the side of the road until he found a suitable place to sit like a bench or something.

Meanwhile, Dean was driving toward Connecticut guiltily. He felt bad for leaving Castiel behind and imposing on Bobby. It didn't help that Sam and Gabriel were being lovey-dovey in the backseat, whispering things in each others ears and sharing a peck every now and then. The passenger seat was painfully empty, Sam having volunteered to sit with Gabriel for obvious reasons. The Aerosmith song that Castiel had been oh so cutely swaying too a few nights back came on the radio and Dean about lost it. He whipped out his phone and dialed Bobby's number.

"What the hell do you want?" He snapped in the receiver, causing Dean to become immediately alarmed.

"I was just checking on Cas…jeez, what's gotten into you?"

"I locked him out, now if you would excuse me I'm going to bed." Dean's heart nearly stopped.

"Locked him out? Bobby it's pouring cats and dogs outside!" Bobby huffed in anger.

"Yeah well maybe he should have thought of that before he started screwing with my head." Dean slammed on his breaks in the middle of the deserted highway, bringing the argument to the attention of the passengers in the backseat.

"How the hell was Cas messing with your head, he's the most literal person I know!" Not that Dean really cared anymore, he was freaking out that Castiel was out in the middle of a thunderstorm.

"I made the mistake of listening to your phone conversation and when I asked what was goin' on he told me he was your boyfriend hand havin' your baby. Now you tell me that ain't a load of bull! After everything that our family has gone through, with all the loss, why would you have him come in here pretendin' we were catchin' a break? It hurts, Dean!" Dean's jaw clenched and fury flared in his bright green eyes.

"Now you listen to me, you son of a bitch. You're like a father to me, Bobby, but damn you when I send someone I care about to you for their protection and you slam the door in their face? I could just…never mind. I'm coming to get him and I will explain all the reasons that you're an ass when I get there." He hung up and threw his phone against the dashboard.

"What's going on with Cas and Bobby?" Dean ignored the question and turned to look at Gabriel.

"Will being out in the cold rain hurt the kid in any way? Like…can it get sick?" Gabriel wanted to be sarcastic as he usually was with Dean, but he scared and desperate look on his face made him feel bad for the hunter.

"Not just hurt the baby…Castiel could catch a cold or get pneumonia, which could _kill _the baby." Dean looked ready to hurl.

"How? C-Cas is an angel he can't get sick…" Gabriel sighed sympathetically and shook his head.

"Castiel is only at half power right now. He can poof around and maybe heal things with his touch, but that's it. Other then that he's practically human right now, which had to happen in order for his body to properly carry the child. It's yours and his baby, not yours and Jimmy's, so Castiel and Jimmy have to be one. Cas is basically a human with a few odd powers right now." Dean's hands began to shake and his eyes filled with immense worry.

"Take me to him. You come back to Sam and the car and go on to Connecticut without me." Gabriel nodded and grabbed Dean by the arm, zapping them to Bobby's house. The rain and thunder in South Dekota was ten times worse than what had been going on Connecticut and it fueled Dean's anger even more.

"Where is Cas?" They had walked the entire perimeter of Bobby's house and found no trace of Castiel. Gabriel shrugged.

"I think there is a gas station a mile or two down the road, maybe he walked there?" Dean nodded.

"Thanks, Gabe, go back to Sam and I'll handle things here." Gabriel nodded and vanished, leaving Dean to run along the side of the road as fast as he could. Lightening was streaking the sky and thunder crashed as he called out for his angel.

"Cas! Cas! Cas!" The thunder was too loud, causing him to scream until his voice was hoarse. He was starting to get scared as he approached the gas station and there was still no sign that his lover had even been there.

"Castiel, baby please, where are you?!" Suddenly he noticed a small brown ball curled up on a bench off to the side of the gas station. He ran over there to find a mass of trench coat balled up on the floor. He gently touched it and he saw Castiel's face peak out from under it.

"D-Dean?" Dean sighed a breath of relief and helped Castiel stand.

"It's going to be okay, Cas. I've got you. Why didn't you go inside, man?" Cas attempted to reply through chattering teeth.

"I-it's c-c-closed." Fearing he was already sick, Dean picked Castiel up and sprinted back to Bobby's house. He knocked harshly, past the point of pissed at his friend. When Bobby opened the door he was taken back. Castiel was trembling and curled up in Dean's arms, and Dean was gently stroking the smaller mans hair with the hand he wasn't using to knock.

"Wow."


	8. Seaside Sanatarium

The anger and disappointment in Dean's eyes made Bobby flinch. He scratched the back of his head sheepishly and stepped out of the doorway to make room.

"Uh…yah wanna come in?" Dean's jaw clinched. He said nothing, pushing passed Bobby in a bit of a hurry. He sat Castiel on the couch and dropped to his knees, cradling Castiel's cheek in his hand.

"How do you feel?" Dean was feeling sicker by the minute, hating the terrified look manifested in his angel's eyes.

"I'm s-so cold and I think m-my nose is running." Dean got Castiel some tissues right as Cas began a sneezing fit and then began to peel the wet clothes off of him.

"Whoa, your not strippin' him in here!" Dean threw a cold look over his shoulder that shut the older hunter up quickly and he began taking his own green jacket and black shirt off.

"Here, babe, mine are a lot less wet." He gently pulled his shirt over Castiel's head and wrapped the jacket around his shoulders to keep him warm.

"Thank…" Dean shushed him before he could finish his sentence, sitting down and then pulling Castiel into his lap. Dean wrapped his arms protectively around Castiel's still shivering body and Cas snuggled shamelessly into his hunter's bare chest. Bobby watched in awe, his eyes nearly popping out of his head.

"Dean, please, explain this whole damn thing to me. What's goin' on?" Castiel let out a mousy little sneeze and tried to look at Bobby.

"I tried to tell you…" Dean pushed Castiel's head back down on his chest and shushed him again.

"It's okay, Cas, I'll explain, you rest." Bobby snorted.

"Dean, listen to yourself, you're treating him like a friggin' princess." Dean's head snapped in Bobby's direction and he practically hissed.

"He's **_mine _**Bobby, and the man carrying my child, so excuse me for being a little worried after you left him outside to freeze to death!" He spat, tightening his protective grip around Cas.

"Again with this baby stuff, when are yah gunna give it a rest?" Bobby looked at his wits end, frustrated tears glistening in his eyes.

"Do you really think we'd do that to you? I know you don't know Cas as well as I do, but he'd never lie to you about something like this. Hell, Cas is an angel, he rarely ever lies anyway. God gave us a baby, Bobby. One day it's supposed to go up against the little demonic ass-nugget Delores is having, which scares the hell outta me but whatever, I'll deal with that when we get there."  
Dean said quietly, a certain fondness in his voice when he said the word baby. The intense look in Dean's eyes coupled with the way he was possessively stroking Castiel's lower torso made Bobby believe him.

"So I'm really…I'm really havin' a grandkid?" Dean's lips twitched up into a slight smile.

"Yeah, I guess you are." A small tear trickled down the side of Bobby's face.

"Stand up, Cas." Dean unconsciously slid Castiel closer to him and Bobby chuckled.

"Oh calm down, you over-protective jackass, I'm not gunna hurt 'em." Dean reluctantly let go of his angel and Castiel stood slowly. He looked at Dean for reassurance and Dean smiled, nodding in encouragement. Once he got within two feet of Bobby, he grabbed him and pulled him into a bear hug.

"I'm sorry, kiddo. Welcome to the family." Castiel grinned, having now heard this from both Bobby and Sam.

"Thank you." Castiel seemed awfully warm to be shaking so bad so Bobby laid his hand briefly across his forehead.

"God, Feathers, you're burning up." He looked remorsefully at Dean.

"Sorry if I got 'em sick." He murmured sheepishly. Dean sighed and came to feel Castiel himself.

"Don't sweat it, let's just get him to bed."

Meanwhile, Sam had gotten in the drivers seat of the Impala and Gabriel was now in the previously neglected passenger seat. They had just driven into the small town of Waterford, Connecticut. Despite Sam's warning that Dean would murder him, Gabriel had put in his own CD and the couple was cruising down a winding road listening to "I want Candy". Sam rolled his eyes at his archangel's song choice, watching him suck on a blow pop rather provocatively out of the corner of his eye.

"You're gorgeous." Sam murmured half to himself, hoping Gabriel wouldn't hear him. However Gabriel did hear and was quite delighted, leaning over and brushing his sticky lips against the shell of Sam's ear.

"I know you are but what am I?" Sam wasn't sure whether that should have made him aroused or amused but he was feeling a euphoric mix of both.

"Aw don't make me pull over to a cheap motel already, Gabe." Gabriel smirked and then looked mock offended.

"This is my first time hunting and you're taking me to a cheap motel?" Sam's lips twitched into smile.

"Hunting isn't exactly ritzy, you're pretty much dating a well-off hobo." Gabriel winked.

"That's an oxymoron, Sammy." Sam was in the middle of coming up with a witty reply, when suddenly Gabriel shouted "Look!". They had just driven by one of the creepiest old asylums they had ever seen.

"I may not know much about Demons…but if I had just taken a girl hostage that had been seeing Satan, a mad house might be my best cover." Sam turned the car around and began to drive back towards the run down building.

"And you are positive that Waterford, Connecticut is where the angels have been gossiping Delores is?" Gabriel rolled his eyes.

"I _am _an angel, knucklehead, _yes _I'm sure!" Sam flashed him a wolfish grin.

"No, right now you're a hunter." They pulled up to a large wrought iron gate. To the left of the gate was a small blue and white sign that read "Seaside Sanatorium". The building was decaying something awful and there was a very foul smell about the place. In the grass was a rusted and broken down playground and every window visible from where the pair was standing was broken.

"I'm getting a very bad feeling about this place, Gabs, maybe you should…" Sam was cut off by a very heated and urgent kiss.

"Don't even think about it, Samsquatch, we're in this together." Before Sam had the chance to reply, Gabriel had snapped his fingers and they were both out of the car and on the other side of the locked gate. Sam went in first to make sure the floor wouldn't cave and then gestured that it was okay for Gabriel to enter. Gabriel rolled his eyes again and mumbled "Jeez, he treats me like I'm human." Sam heard, deciding to lace his fingers with Gabriel's and grin apologetically at him. Gabriel took the opportunity to snuggle as close to him as possible while they walked the cryptic corridors. There was nothing unusual to see until they reached the third floor.

"Oh God, Sammy, do you smell…" Sam dry heaved heavily and gripped Gabriel's hand harder.

"I'd take that as a yes." The third floor had a smell ten times worse than the rest of the Sanatorium, it reeked of death and rotten flesh. Holding their breath, they crept down the hallway until they saw a mass of bloody mangled fur heaped in front of them.

"Oh it's a dog, it's a dog!" Gabriel was about to tell Sam to relax and calm down when they heard a long loud howl just beyond the door at the end of the hall.

"Looks like Lassie had a friend." Sam turned horror-stricken eyes toward his lover.

"You don't think…the dog we hear could have killed this dog, do you?" Gabriel shook his head.

"Oh I don't just think he killed him, I think he went all Hannibal Lector on the poor guy. Look at the large gashes and bite marks along its back, I'd bet the dog is huge from the size of those." Sam shot him a desperate and disgusted look.

"I'd rather not…how about we get off this floor? Demons I can handle, puppy killers I am not so fond of, nor am I fond of rabies!" Gabriel smiled at Sam's utter sympathy and compassion for the animal.

"You're cute." When Gabriel didn't get a reply he turned to look at the taller man, following his gaze to discover that they were no longer alone. A dog that came to Sam's waist was staring back at them, it's dark fur raised in a defensive position. It's eyes were large and red as the flame colored fur that traveled up its paws and stopped halfway up its leg.

"Shit, Sam, that's a hell-hound!" Gabriel yelped.

"Why can we see it?!" Gabriel looked at him like he was crazy.

"Who cares why we can see it?! Let's get out of here!" Gabriel went to snap his fingers but the hound was too fast, leaping on top of Sam and knocking him to the floor.

"Sam!" The chagrin etched into Gabriel's features gradually transformed into confusion as Sam's screams turned into fits of laughter.

"Gabe…it's licking me! Why is it licking me?" He chortled, reaching up to scratch it behind the ears. Gabriel slowly walked up and reached out to touch it, noticing there was something tied to it's neck. The hound snapped at Gabriel and Sam scolded it.

"Bad dog!" The hound whined and Sam petted it's surprisingly silky fur.

"You can trust Gabriel, okay?" Gabriel, looking mortified from the dog to his unusually calm lover, tried once more to examine the dogs neck. This time it allowed him, and he pulled a tiny scroll off of a collar. Unfolding the scrap of paper, he read it aloud.

"To Sam, Azazel left this to you. You were the most precious of his special children, and even though you killed him I suppose what's rightfully yours is yours. It didn't obey anyone but Azazel until he died anyway so I have no use for it. Stop Lucifer…I hate the bastard. Sincerely, Crowley."

"That's why you can see it…but that doesn't explain why I can, unless…" Sam's eyebrow rose.

"Unless what?" Gabriel beamed and looked nervously down at the floor, feeling a little like Castiel.

"Only demons can see hell-hounds unless the hound is given to a human by it's original owner. Then it becomes only visible to two people, the human that owns it and said humans intended counterpart." Sam furrowed his eyebrows.

"Meaning?" Gabriel sighed happily and finally looked deep into Sam's hazel eyes.

"We're truly meant to be with each other, Sam. We're kind of…soul mates, as cheesy as that sounds." Sam didn't comment, but he didn't have too, the look he was giving his archangel said it all. He laughed and gently patted his new dog on the head.

"Wait until Dean hears about this…he's having some sort of angelic prophecy baby and I just inherited a hell-hound. I think I'll call him Moose." Now it was Gabriel's turn to laugh.

"Moose? Why? He's a dog, Sam." Sam snickered.

"Yeah but have you seen the size of this big guy? Besides, Crowley has called me a moose the last three times I've seen him, seems fitting since he's the one that sent him here for me." Gabriel shrugged.

"I wonder how Crowley knew we'd be here…" Sam shook his head.

"How does Crowley know anything? He's the sneakiest most secretive Demon in all of hell. If I didn't know better I'd say he was a frigging ninja." The conversation was then suddenly interrupted by a loud wailing noise. Moose stood up and growled, causing Sam to also stand and look to the left of them. In a corner of the hall stood a transparent figure with half of the backside of his head missing.

"_Get out._" It hissed, slowly levitating forward.

"Sammy…you don't happen to have any salt on you, huh?" Sam nodded and quickly pulled out the container in his back pocket, opening it and attempting to salt the apparition. Only problem was…the container was empty.


	9. Ghost Sickness? Try Angel Sickness

Gabriel had to think fast, sticking his hand into Sam's back pocket.

"Whoa, Gabe, now is _so _notthe time to rape me." Gabriel shot him an it-isn't-rape-if-you-enjoy it face and then grabbed a handful of spilled salt, throwing it at the apparition. The ghost made a terrible screeching noise and vanished into thin air. Sam sighed in relief and looked proudly over at his archangel.

"Damn Gabriel, I'm glad you thought of that." Gabriel shrugged, unable to hide the smug expression on his face.

"I knew you couldn't have grabbed an empty salt container before coming out here, Sammy. You're smarter than that. I figured it must've spilled." Moose calmed down a little and licked at Gabriel's hand in appreciation.

"Yeah, now he likes me." He chuckled, patting him on the head.

"You ready to head up to the next floor?" Sam's mouth dropped.

"And risk running into that fugly thing again? No thank you!" Gabriel rolled his eyes.

"Sam, we need to find Delores, we didn't come out here and leave Castiel sick for nothing, did we?" Sam grumbled incoherently and descended the moldy ready-to-cave staircase leading up to the fourth floor. It smelled a little less like deteriorating corpses up there and the pair seemed to visibly relax a little. They walked cautiously to the middle of the hallway but stopped as Sam fell to his knees. Gabriel kneeled beside him, knowing that look and that scream.

"A vision, Sammy? You get those too?" Gabriel rubbed his back gently as Sam continued to yell out for a few moments.

"Not like yours, Gabriel. You're an angel…you get visions and messages from heaven. I have terrible visions, visions of people dying and occasionally I see other people that Azazel had chosen as his children. Although when I killed him those seemed to stop…" The distracted and pensive look plastered on Sam's face told Gabriel everything he needed to know.

"But you just had one, didn't you. A flash of one of those people?" Sam nodded.

"I don't know why I didn't see it earlier Gabriel…it's De-" He was cut off by malicious laughter coming from the end of the narrow corridor.

"You wouldn't be talking about little old me, now would you?" Sam and Gabriel both looked up to see Delores standing right beside the ghost that had attacked them earlier. However they also knew that it wasn't just Delores, her eyes flashed black, a dead give away that she was possessed.

"Get out of her!" Sam growled, despising it when he saw demon's making innocent people into meat-suits.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Sammy. You see, I'm here to watch over Blondie and make sure she doesn't do anything reckless…like letting you and your celestial puppet over there help her with her little issue." She spat nastily, patting her med-section with an evil snarl. Gabriel's golden colored eyes darkened and he let out a low growl.

"The only person besides Dean allowed to call him Sammy is me!" Delores snorted and took a daring step forward.

"What is the big bad archangel going to do about it?" Sam protectively stepped in front of Gabriel.

"Leave him out of this. Tell me, what does Azazel have to do with her." Delores tilted her head to the side.

"And here I thought you were the smart one, Sam. Isn't it obvious? She's just like you." Sam sneered.

"That can't be true, all of them are dead besides me, he made us fight each other to the death!" Delores sighed and absentmindedly played with a strand of her hair, becoming bored of the Q & A.

"He saved the most special of them all for Lucifer, hid her away. How the hell do you think Azazel was so frigging powerful and hid from you and your meddlesome father for so long? Lucifer was repaying him for this gift." She said, gesturing to her body.

"You and Delores were his prized jewels out of all of them. He protected her for Lucifer and you…he'd been rooting for you from the beginning. He always knew the darkness you were capable of Sam…even when you were that helpless baby he was feeding his blood. He knew you were destined to be his little abomination. If I didn't know any better I'd say you and Delores are perfect for each other." It felt like all the blood had rushed to Gabriel's face and his anger boiled inside of him.

"Sam…it's taking everything I have not to make the bitch combust…" Sam reached out and gently petted the side of the shorter man's hair.

"It's okay, Gabe. I've got this." Sam walked dangerously close to Delores and reached out to touch her face.

"I know you're in there, Delores. You've got to fight her, push the demon away." She cackled and looked the most amused he'd ever seen a demon.

"Aw, that's a nice gesture Sammy, but you see that guy over there?" She pointed toward the ghost from earlier.

"He was a red herring, I was trying to get you to hunt the damn ghost and leave. But no, not the Winchester's, you just _had _to come and find me. I didn't want to do this since Crowley asked me not to but oh well. I take orders from Lucifer." She then proceeded to draw a dagger and thrust it deep into Sam's chest. Sam screamed and Gabriel ran to him, catching him in his arms as he fell to the ground. Moose pounced and Gabriel didn't stop him, though he knew he should have for Delores's sake. Thing was, Gabriel didn't care that there was an innocent girl in there, no one messes with his human. Gabriel gently ran his fingers threw Sam's hair and held him tightly in his arms.

"It's okay, Sammy-Bear, I've got you." He gently laid his hand over Sam's stab wound and waited for it to heal. Sam didn't say anything as his wound closed up, just leaned in to capture the soft vanilla flavored lips that he adored so much. He sat up and looked over at Moose, who was whining and looking around like he'd lost something. Delores and the apparition had once again disappeared. Gabriel sighed in annoyance.

"I guess we should call Bobby."

Back at Bobby's house, Dean was sitting in a chair right outside of Castiel's door listening to see if he needed him. Bobby could tell by the strained look on his face that he was paranoid, but he didn't say anything and went back to half watching Wheel of Fortune. A few minutes passed before he heard Dean snort and turned to look at him.

"What are you laughing at, yah igit?" Dean just smirked and looked in threw the cracked door at Castiel.

"Cas is fascinated by that show. He doesn't really understand why people are getting paid to land on brightly colored panels." Bobby noted how Dean's face glowed when he talked about Cas and it made him grin.

"God, son, you seem to have fallen head over heels for the densest angel in heaven." Dean grimaced.

"Cas isn't dense, he just isn't used to all this human stuff yet. Besides, I think it's kind of cute." He mumbled the last sentence in hopes of Bobby not hearing, but he did. The elder hunter gagged playfully and was chuckling as he answered his phone.

"Hello?" Sam talked for a while and told Bobby everything that had happened at the Sanatorium and told him that he, Gabriel, and Moose were on their way. Bobby hung up and looked sheepishly at Dean.

"Uh…Sam's got a trained hell hound in your car." Dean's eyes widened.

"He what?! How the hell does he even have one that'll listen…" Bobby held his hand up.

"It's a long story, Dean. I'll let him explain when he gets back, all I know is that he said he promises that Moose won't do anything to your car." Dean looked totally freaked.

"He named it Moose?" Bobby was about to reply but they were interrupted by a violent retching sound coming from the back bedroom. Without giving another thought to his car, an unusual occurrence for Dean, he sprinted to go help Castiel.

"Cas, baby, talk to me man what's wrong?" Dean rubbed his back gently has he threw up some more.

"I've never been sick before Dean…I'm scared for our little life form." Dean grabbed a washcloth and wiped Castiel's face clean, kissing his forehead and carrying him back to bed.

"Cas, as cute as that was, just call it a baby." He laughed gently, pulling Castiel in to his lap and covering them up.

"Our…baby, do you think it's going to be okay?" Dean nuzzled into Castiel's hair.

"She's a Winchester, Cas, she was made to be a fighter. I think she'll be just fine." He looked up at him and smiled as Dean laid a loving hand across Cas's stomach.

"She?" Dean grinned and shrugged his shoulders.

"I just have this gut feeling that it'll be a girl." They laid in a comfortable silence for a while and just about dosed off in each others arms. Dean was unconsciously running his hand up and down Castiel's back in a comforting motion and Cas was curled into the fetal position, using Dean as a pillow. The sweet embrace was short lived however, when Castiel shot out of Dean's arms like a rocket and went to throw up again.

"Cas no, it's not good to move around so much. Just come back to bed and I'll but a trashcan beside us." Dean got the trashcan and laid back down, holding his arms out for Cas to crawl back on top of him.

"Damn, Cas, how are you still shaking? Your body feels like it's on fire." Cas wrapped himself around Dean's warm bare chest and shivered again.

"I'm sorry, Dean." Dean sighed.

"Don't apologize, none of this is your fault." Castiel sighed back and snuggled in a little closer.

"I love you." A small tear rolled down Dean's cheek.

"I'm so sorry that I did this to you." Cas's eyes clouded and he looked slightly hurt.

"Don't say that, Dean. This baby is a blessing." Dean shook his head and stroked Castiel's stomach in reassurance.

"Not the baby, Cas. I meant that I made you come here alone, didn't protect you, let you get this sick. It's not all on Bobby, this is my fault too." Dean's arms tightened around his angel and Castiel whimpered as another wave of nausea hit him.

"It isn't your fault, I know you tried you hardest. God and the baby know too." This made Dean smile faintly, growing quiet for a little bit and helping Cas lean over to the trashcan again.

"I promise you…I will never leave you again. If we hunt we do it together." Castiel's entire face seemed to brighten and it filled Dean with a soft of happy feeling he'd never really felt before. He traced the lines of his boyfriends face, loving how it felt to run his fingers over the soft stubble. He allowed his nimble fingers to trail down his chin and run lightly across Castiel's collarbone, loving the quiet moments like these that they rarely got, moments when he could appreciate how truly beautiful his angel was. He brushed against the chain of the necklace he'd given him and he grinned like an idiot.

"You actually wear this?" Cas blushed from his cheeks all the way up and buried his face into Dean's chest.

"I never take it off." This made Dean's heart flutter and his breath hitch in the back of his throat. Castiel would probably never know how much that meant to him.

"I don't deserve you. But for some reason you gave me a chance and I will be damned if I mess it up. From now on, you don't leave my side. If a hunt gets too dangerous I will make sure Gabriel sticks by to protect you and our daughter. Nothing is going to happen to you Cas, not ever again. You're too important to me." Castiel began to trace small patters on Dean's chest with his finger and laid his other hand on top of his hunters.

"Or son." He laughed gently, and Dean joined in, happy to hear something besides dry heaving coming from such holy lips. Unbeknown to the couple, Bobby was lurking in the doorway with a sappy smirk on his face. He was so damn proud of Dean it wasn't even funny. Dean was like a son to him, and Cas seemed to bring out the best parts in him…the parts Bobby had thought were dead. Bobby was about to resume watching Wheel of Fortune so he wouldn't get caught, but his cell phone started ringing.

"Damn it, Sam." He grumbled, digging in his pockets for it while Dean looked towards the door in horror.

"What the hell Bobby, quit being a creeper!" Dean shouted, only to be shushed by the older man.

"Whataya want, Sam?" Sam's voice was grave on the other line.

"Bobby…Annabel just called. She's seen something way creepy."


	10. South Dakota Showers

A few months passed by, the five men moving on with their lives since after the mysterious call from Annabel, she was nowhere to be found. Now they had no prophet, Delores had seemed to drop off the face of the Earth after the escapade at the Sanatorium, and there was nothing left for them to do besides small insignificant hunts that never turned out to be the big lead they were hoping for. Castiel was staring to grow a small baby bump and was now four months along, causing the attention he received from Dean (which had never been minimal in the first place) to spike. As a matter of fact, Dean had completely nursed Castiel back to health during his sick period, never once leaving Bobby's house and making the other three men take care of the hunting. Thus Bobby and Sam had now dubbed Castiel "Princess Winchester" since Dean had been treating him not only like a princess, but like a wife.

"When are yah going to make an honest angel outta him, boy?" Bobby joked one night during dinner. Dean and Castiel both turned red and Dean gave Bobby a distressed look. The look said it all and it suddenly hit Bobby…he had been wanting to for a while and didn't know how. Of course Dean wasn't about to verbally admit this so he just murmured "Shut your frigging cakehole, Bobby." Sam and Gabriel exchanged surprised glances, getting the same impression that Bobby was from the look painted on Dean's face. Castiel had already shaken it off, wolfing his burgers down and shooting puppy eyes at Dean to go get him another one. Dean laughed and gently kissed Castiel on the forehead, getting up to go get him one from the kitchen. Sam quickly got up and followed him, cornering him as he put Castiel's plate on the counter. Dean raised an eyebrow.

"Yes?" Sam grinned wolfishly and dropped his voice to a whisper.

"I saw that look. You are so going to ask Cas to marry you soon aren't you?" Dean looked at the floor.

"I want too so bad, Sammy. I have the ring and everything." He pulled a small black box out of his pocket and opened it up. Inside was a simple thin silver band with three tiny diamonds on each side and in the middle the word Winchester was carved in cursive print. Sam smiled happily at the ring but then gave his brother a knowing look.

"But?" Dean sighed and looked up sacredly to his younger brother.

"That call you got from Annabel…she said she saw something terrible happening after I proposed to Cas, and it was so terrible that she didn't even want to tell you over the phone. Then we get to her house and she's missing…Sam that's bad. What if something were to happen to you or Bobby just because Cas and I decided to try and be happy? I mean she has both of our numbers and she called _you_, which means it must be something to do with _you_." Dean was babbling now and Sam rolled his eyes, putting a hand on Dean's shoulder.

"Listen, terrible to most people and terrible to those raised into hunting are totally different things. I'm sure it's not as bad as you're imagining…and what could possibly be so horrible that comes out of the union of two people that are very obviously in love? Anything that happens we will handle as a family…a family that Cas and the baby need to officially be part of. We're all going to be fine, Dean. Go get your man, you both deserve the world." Dean's lip was quivering, and around anyone else he'd have held it in, but this was his baby brother. He grabbed Sam and pulled him into a hug, softly crying into his chest.

"I know I don't say this often enough, but I love you, Sammy." Sam just smirked and pulled away, his expression playful and his eyes filled with immense affection.

"I love you too, Dean…but I'm not the one you need to be saying that to. Go on." He encouraged with a gentle nudge. Dean nodded and put another burger on Castiel's plate. They both walked into the dinning room and he handed the plate to his angel, sitting down and pretending he didn't notice the weird looks he and Sam were getting for taking so long. When everyone was finished, Sam and Gabriel almost too eagerly announced that they didn't mind doing the dishes for the night and left Dean, Cas, and Bobby alone. Dean cleared his throat nervously and took Castiel's hand.

"Um, Bobby, if you don't mind Cas and I need to have a talk so we're going to the spare bedroom." Bobby just beamed and nodded, while Castiel gave Dean a please-tell-me-we-aren't-breaking-up look. Dean didn't really give Castiel much to go on, simply leading him to the backroom and locking the door once they were alone.

"What's going on Dean?" Castiel looked like he was about to cry and Dean shot him a lopsided grin.

"Don't look so worried Cas, this is a good talk." Cas's face visibly washed with relief.

"Oh, thank the Lord. What is it then, Dean?" Dean's confidence wavered a bit and he starting fidgeting with his fingers.

"I wanted this to be more romantic…" He trailed off as he got an idea.

"Hang on a sec!" He unlocked the door and flew into the dinning room area again.

"Quick, Bobby, do you have any candles?" Bobby chuckled and pointed to the living room.

"That's my boy. Go get 'em tiger." Dean freaked out at how many candles Bobby really did have…there must have been over twelve scents on a shelf in his living room.

"CASTIEL, DO YOU LIKE ROSES OR BEACHES BETTER?!" Cas walked into the dinning room in confusion, his hand cradling his tiny belly.

"Um…I am fond of roses Dean, you know that. Besides, how do you plan on bringing me a beach?" Bobby snickered and pointed his finger towards the bedroom.

"Go back in there, Cas, it's a surprise." Castiel shrugged and walked back into the room, hearing Bobby call out "HE LIKES ROSES!" Dean peeked around the corner to make sure Castiel wasn't in sight and then he took his shirt off, running and grabbing one of Sam's button-ups and letting it hang on his shoulders completely unbuttoned and exposing his abs. He had to roll the sleeves up since the shirt was two sizes too big and then he lit a few rose scented candles. Bobby carried some in there and turned off the lights so that Castiel wouldn't see Dean yet. A few moments later Dean walked in carrying the last candle and shooed Bobby out, once again locking the door. Castiel looked Dean up and down in approval.

"I understand now why Gabriel likes Samuel's apparel so much." Dean just laughed and admired the way Castiel was glowing in the candlelight. He walked closer, softly cupping Castiel's little bump in his hand and caressing the side of his face with the other.

"I love you so much." Castiel replied by leaning in for a chaste kiss and smiling lovingly at him. Dean looked nervously at the floor again.

"You wanna know the reason I got so irritated at Bobby for what he said at dinner?" Castiel sighed thoughtfully.

"Why?" Dean took a deep breath and dropped down on one knee.

"Because he totally ruined the surprise. Castiel…would you do me the extraordinary honor of marrying me? I know you could do better and that I will never deserve you, but damn it Cas you're everything to me." A few tears trickled down Castiel's face and he nodded eagerly.

"Yes, Dean, I would love to marry you." Dean grinned and took the ring out of it's box, slipping it on Castiel's third finger on his left hand, where it would stay for the rest of their lives. Dean picked Castiel up off the floor and spun him around, kissing him heatedly as he put him back on his feet. Dean licked his lips and his eyes darkened.

"Wanna make it official, baby?" Castiel giggled and allowed Dean to push him down on the bed.

"What do you want me to do?" Dean asked seductively, nipping at Castiel's neck roughly. Cas moaned and fisted at Dean's hair.

"I want my fiancé to have his way with me."

Back in the kitchen, Sam and Gabriel had just finished the dishes and were playfully splashing water on each other. Sam had suds in his hair and Gabriel's clothes were soaked.

"Aw, come here Bubbles, let me get that for you." Gabriel laughed, acting as if he was going to wipe away the bubbles but grabbing some from the sink and attempting to add more. One of Sam's large hands flew up to stop him.

"No! Stop it, Trixie!" He pouted, laughing so hard he lost his balance and slipped on a puddle. The couple went toppling to the floor, Gabriel landing face first into Sam's chest. The archangel giggled and sat up to look at him.

"You okay, Samsquatch?" Sam nodded and pulled Gabriel into a sweet kiss.

"Trixie?" Gabriel asked, trailing his finger down his hunters chest.

"Well you're a trickster aren't you? I thought it'd be a cute nickname." Gabriel grinned.

"Aw Sammy it is!" He practically squealed, placing feverish kisses down Sam's neck, causing him to moan and chuckle at the same time.

"I love you." The only other time Gabriel had heard Sam say this was when he was drunk, and it made his heart swell with joy. He leaned down to softly nuzzle into his neck.

"I love you too, my Sammy-Bear." Bobby happened to walk in a few moments later, witnessing a highly passionate kiss between the two.

"Aw c'mon now, no offence but there is only so much homoerotic face suckin' I can handle." The two just grinned at one another and sat up.

"Sorry, Bobby." They said collectively. Gabriel looked sheepishly at Sam's still sudsy hair.

"Wanna get in the shower with me, Sammy? I'll wash your hair…" He offered with a wink. Neither Gabriel nor Bobby thought they ever seen Sam run quite that fast. Gabriel followed close behind him, suddenly filled with irrevocable lust. When Gabriel reached the bathroom the shower was already on and the steam filling the small room suggested that the water was a hot as you could get it.

"You ready, Gabe?" Sam asked sweetly, brushing the smaller man's hair from his eyes.

"I've been ready for this for a long time." Gabriel and Sam had been taking things nice and slow, but tonight was the night. Gabriel was not letting the sun rise without being able to say that Sam Winchester had fucked him and fucked him hard in a small South Dakota shower.


	11. Misery Buisness

Sam woke up still damp from with shower with a naked archangel curled into a ball on his chest. Gabriel stirred a little and then peeked up at his hunter, enough love in his eyes to melt even Lucifer's heart.

"So you think the Prince and Princess are engaged now?" He asked gently, lacing his fingers lovingly with Sam's. Sam nodded.

"More than likely, you should have seen the ring, Gabe, it was beautiful." Gabriel sighed and batted his long eyelashes the way he always did when he was thinking something sappy that he didn't want to say, Sam had noticed.

"What is it, Trixie?" Gabriel sighed and curled into him as much as he could.

"Do you think we'll ever get married?" Sam's face lit up in surprise his lips curled into a bittersweet smile.

"Would you really want to be with someone like me forever? Gabs, you deserve so much more." Gabriel propped himself up on Sam's chest and stared soulfully at him.

"More? What more could I possibly ask for? I've spent so many years as a trickster…bitter, malicious, not caring who I stepped on for a laugh. Sammy, after a while I forgot what it was like to even be an angel…forgot I was one. But the kindness I saw in your heart when we met, and the love that you've made me feel…Samuel Winchester, you gave me back my wings. I could never love anyone the way I love you." Sam's eyes glazed over but he didn't cry, crying was Dean's thing. Gabriel seemed to read his mind however and chuckled.

"It's okay to cry knucklehead, Although I do like that strong stoic vibe you give off…you're a lot more manly than Dean." Sam burst into laughter.

"Thanks, but don't tell Dean that, you'd severely bruise his ego." Gabriel laughed too and then raised his eyebrow at Sam's suddenly very playful expression.

"What, Samchop?" Sam rolled his eyes at the stupid nickname and grinned.

"What am I thinking now?" Gabriel got a mischievous look in his eyes.

"Ooh a challenge." Gabriel's intrigued look suddenly dropped however when he looked inside Sam's mind. It was Gabriel's eyes turn to glisten with tears as he slowly nodded his head.

"Of course I will, Sam." It was one of the first times Gabriel had ever just called him "Sam" since they'd been together. Sam took his hand and kissed it ever so gently.

"I'll buy you a ring in a few weeks, let's let Dean and Cas have their time." Gabriel just nodded happily and pulled Sam rather into a rather needy kiss. Gabriel didn't need a ring or an announcement anyway, he and Sam knew they were engaged to be married and that's all that really mattered. Moose, who was sleeping at the foot of the bed, perked his ears up and yipped at the couple. It seemed the hound was happy with the arrangement too.

Meanwhile, Dean and Castiel were also waking up. Laying in each others arms and not making any attempt to speak or move. While Gabriel and Sam had shared their first time slow and tender, Castiel and Dean were way past their first time and their love making had now become a lot needier and more passionate. So naturally, while Sam and Gabriel had woken up with energy, Cas and Dean were not as fortunate. Suddenly Dean's phone was ringing and he groaned loudly.

"Cas, baby, will you get that?" Castiel grunted in protest but reached for his hunters phone and flipped it open in annoyance.

"Somebody better be dying." He said gravely.

"Shut your trap kid, you don't say things like that when you're a hunter, somebody is _always _dyin'." Castiel sat up.

"Bobby? Why are you calling…you could have just knocked." There was silence on the other end for a moment.

"Well, after hearing some very…animalistic noises coming from that end of the house last night, I figured you were indecent." Castiel looked down at his exposed and very naked body.

"Good idea…so um, what do you require this early in the morning?" Now Dean was sitting up, fussing like a mother hen that Castiel wasn't under the covers.

"My baby is cold." He said cutely, tucking the sheet up over Castiel's growing belly. Castiel wanted to chuckle at Dean's adorable advances but he didn't want to further upset Bobby.

"I got a call from another hunter from down in Missouri. There have been several Sasquatch sightings…a lot more than usual. There have actually been large footprints leading to mangled bodies….and you know what was in those footprints? Sulfur." Castiel looked rather surprised.

"So you think it's a demon." Bobby sighed.

"To be honest, Cas, I don't know. I think you guys should check it out." Cas nodded, sometimes forgetting that he couldn't be seen through a cellular device.

"We'll head out soon, you should probably go wake up Sam and Gabe." Castiel hung up and then filled Dean in on everything.

"I don't like it, Cas. This sounds awfully suspicious." Dean grumbled, trying to button up Castiel's normal white Tax Accountant's shirt over the little bump.

"It just fits, baby, we'll need to go shopping while we're out. Luckily your trusty trench coat will cover it." He said with a wink, bending to kiss his angel's stomach. Castiel blushed and adorned his coat, taking Dean's hand and finishing packing their bags. When they reached Bobby's living room, Gabriel and Sam where already waiting with sappy love-struck faces.

"You ready to head out to good ol' Platte County, Missouri?" Dean gave Sam a strange look for being so chipper but he nodded and pulled Cas out the door with him. It took about 12 hours to get there and they stopped at the nearest motel possible, tired as hell. Dean used the last of his strength to carry his sleepy angel up to their room for the night. They got a room with larger size beds than what Sam and Dean had been used too before settling down and the four of them were out like a light within moments of their heads hitting the pillows. The four men slept pretty soundly until around three AM, when Moose started growling something awful. With Cas's pregnancy hormones kicking in almost nothing woke him from slumber anymore and Gabriel had fallen asleep listening to Sam's ipod, so only Sam and Dean were woken.

"Shut that thing up, Sammy, you'll wake the entire motel." He grumbled catching a glare from his younger brother.

"Dean…he's growling at something or someone out the window…I see something." Dean spat profanities under his breath and got up to investigate. What he saw before him nearly gave him a heart-attack.

"Shit Sammy, I don't know about Sasquatch but that's a fucking Wendigo!" Sam looked disgusted.

"We've hunted those before…why is that one so frigging hairy and what's it doing in a place like this?" Dean looked at him like he was insane.

"Why are we caring?! Draw some Anasazi around Cas and Gabriel while I go out to the Impala and get my flare gun." Dean started to sprint for the door when Sam grabbed him by the shoulder.

"You're better at drawing those than me, I'll go get the flare gun. When you're done meet me outside." Dean nodded and went to draw the symbols around Castiel first (I wonder why) and then Gabriel. Moose had followed Sam out, so when he was finished Dean trailed the sounds of howling and snarling out to the very back of the motel. He found the Wendigo screeching and clawing at what seemed to be the air, but Dean assumed was Moose. Moose was putting up a pretty good fight too, so Dean ran off in search of Sam.

"Sam! Sammy where are you?! Moose is holding up but if you don't hurry that Wendigo is going to make dinner out of…" He trailed off as he reached the Impala, noticing that the trunk was wide open and there was a trail of blood spatter that led from the side of the car to a pool on the asphalt. Sam was lying on the ground, flare gun clutched in one hand, and his other hand grabbing at the gapping hole in his neck.

"D-Dean…it b-bit…" The more he talked the more blood gushed out of his neck and some started coming out of his mouth.

"Hush, Sammy, don't talk. I've got you little brother." Dean whimpered, wrapping his arms around Sam so that his head was in his lap.

"It's going to be okay, I've always looked out for you Sam, nothings changed." Dean was choking on his words, tears beginning to fall.

"GABRIEL!" He screamed, hoping the archangel would somehow hear him.

"GABRIEL PLEASE!" Dean wailed. Sam tried to shake his head no.

"I d-don't want him to see me t-this wa…" Sam was cut off as he choked on his own blood.

"Sammy no! You're not dying, you can't leave me!" Dean wailed, trying to put pressure on Sam's wound as best he could. He hadn't wanted Cas and the baby out here, but he was at his wits end.

"CASTIEL, BABY, I NEED YOU!" He cried harder and harder, rocking Sam in his arms the way he used to when he was a baby. He heard the flutter of wings and both Castiel and Gabriel were at his side, their mouths open in horror. Both angel's rushed to heal the younger Winchester, but it was too late. Before either one of them had time to do anything, he looked up at Dean and whispered "I w-want you to k-know that you were always my idol, Dean. T-Thank you…" Dean clutched him as close to his chest as possible before feeling him take his last breath.

"Sammy no! No, no, no, this isn't happening." Despite the fact that Dean was covered in blood, Castiel didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around him.

"I am so sorry, Dean." Gabriel just stood there staring…his entire world had just shattered. He hadn't made it in time to save the one person he cared about on this Earth…his Sammy-Bear. He had died and it was all his fault. Dean turned his swollen puffy eyes to the angel.

"Where were you, Gabriel? He needed you!" Gabriel said nothing, sinking to his knees and crumbling into the deepest and darkest misery an angel had ever known.


	12. I Come To You In Pieces

"It wasn't Gabriel's fault, Dean." Castiel said quietly. Dean's body was still shaking with sobs.

"I know…it was mine. It was my job to protect him, Cas, I should have made him wait while I was drawing those Anasazi and we could have came out together." Castiel was about to protest to it being his fault either, but they heard an awful screech come from Moose and then the Wendigo was barreling towards them. Gabriel stepped in front of Dean and Castiel, but most importantly, Sam's body, and opened his arms wide.

"He asked you to stay and draw those protection circles around me…knowing full well I didn't need it. My sweet little idiot." He whispered gently, ready and willing to let the Wendigo tear him to pieces. The Wendigo was inches away and Gabriel closed his eyes, almost eagerly awaiting the pain he thought he deserved. A few moments passed and not only did he feel nothing, but he could hear the Wendigo making the most awful noises. He opened his eyes to discover that Castiel had pried the flare gun from Sam's hand and torched the damn thing. It fell to the ground dead, it's body still sizzling and Gabriel turned damp eyes to the younger angel.

"How could you, Castiel? I wanted it to get me, I want to be with Sam!" He wailed, enormous sobs ripping through his chest.

"You're an angel, Gabriel. All that monster would have done was destroy your vessel, not kill you, and Sam was attracted to that vessel…don't you want to preserve it?" Dean looked proudly up at Castiel.

"Castiel is a hunter now, Gabriel. That's what we do, we gank things. I for one, have never been more proud of him." He growled in approval, happy that his lover had just avenged his brother.

"Give me your knife, Dean." Gabriel asked bitterly.

"My knife?" He nodded.

"The one that kills angels, give it." Dean reached in his coat but Castiel quickly slapped him on the arm.

"Dean, no! You are not helping him kill himself." He scolded. Dean looked into Gabriel's cold dead eyes and was sure they mirrored his own right now.

"Cas, I'm not going to be a hypocrit. If I ever lost you the first thing I'd do would be to fling myself off a bridge and pray I still went to heaven to see you." This obviously saddened Castiel greatly but he chose not to argue, knowing if the roles were reversed he'd do the same thing. Dean fished out the knife and gave it to Gabriel.

"I guess Cas and I will meet you two again eventually. Take care of Sammy, you hear me?" Gabriel nodded woefully and bent down to capture Sam's lips one last time.

"I'm coming home to you, Sam. Don't worry, we'll be together soon." As Gabriel took a deep breath and aimed the dagger at his heart Castiel whispered to Dean.

"You know how you told me that hunters never leave shelter without a knife?" Dean's eyebrows shot up in confusion and then his face contorted into absolute chagrin when he looked over at his lover. He had carved a sigil into his forearm and right as Gabe went to stab himself Castiel laid his hand in the center.

"No!" Dean screamed, fear for the welfare of his unborn child consuming him as both angels were banished back to heaven. Dean's heart seemed to break into a thousand more pieces and he just laid there, clutching his dead brother, and listening to the sounds of their severely injured hell-hound in the distance.

Castiel hadn't seen heaven in a long time, it almost surprised him once he and Gabriel were up there. Gabriel shot Castiel a nasty glare.

"I didn't want to go to this part of heaven…I want to be with the dead. I want Sam." Now it was Castiel's turn to glare.

"Do you have any idea how bad Sam would feel when he found you? I'd bet you anything he'd rather die all over again than watch you destroy yourself, because that's what happens when you all in love, suddenly you want nothing but the best for that one person that is special to you and I know Samuel would agree with me that dying is _not _what's best." Gabriel just pouted.

"Dean is going to be so pissed when you come back to Earth. He has it in his head that zapping around will hurt the baby." Castiel tenderly stroked his bump.

"Will it?" Gabriel rolled his eyes.

"No, not right now anyway. You might want to stop as you get a little farther along though, it takes a lot of power to do that and if you overexert yourself you could go into premature labor." Castiel was almost surprised at the simplicity of that.

"Oh." Castiel shrugged it off and grabbed Gabriel by the wrist. He pulled him around for a while, kind of wondering until he spotted Michael.

"Do you happen to know where God is?" Michael laughed.

"And why does little Cassie need to see God?" Castiel huffed at his condescending tone but attempted to ignore it.

"How about because I have questions about this little life form…I mean…baby growing inside me," He corrected himself, remembering Dean's words.

"And our brother here just attempted suicide." Michael's face went rigid.

"Gabriel! What the hell is Castiel speaking of?" Gabriel shrugged and looked sheepishly at his feet as if he were a child.

"Gabriel, Father will not be pleased with you." Gabriel didn't respond and Castiel cleared his throat.

"Please, take us to him." Michael seemed as if he really didn't want to be bothered with Castiel's petty request but sighed and snapped his fingers, poofing the two of them before God himself. God smiled very fondly.

"Ah, Castiel it's been so long since I last saw you in person." Castiel dropped to his knees.

"Thank you, Father, for allowing me to carry the man I loves child." God simply chuckled.

"You and Dean deserve it, and besides, if anyone could raise a little warrior I know it would be Dean Winchester. Congratulations on the proposal, by the way." Castiel blushed.

"Thank you." Then God turned his attention on Gabriel.

"I know why Castiel has brought you before me, and I must say, I'm slightly disappointed in you. You're one of the best, Gabriel, an archangel. You know better." Gabriel's eyes once again welled with tears.

"I don't want to live without him." He whimpered. God bent down and gently ruffled Gabriel's hair.

"I know, you loved him more than I believe I've ever seen you love something. The fact that he seems to have saved you from yourself is one of the reasons he is in heaven and not hell." Gabriel dropped down to his knees beside Cas, that broken and destroyed look was still in his eyes, but this time it was mixed with a little something else…hope.

"Father please, bring him back for me. I can't go on without him and he didn't deserve to die…I'll protect him better this time, I'll make sure he's never ever hurt like that again. Please?" God sighed, seeming to ponder it for a moment.

"You shouldn't be so angry with Castiel, you know. Castiel brought you to me with the intension of asking me the same thing. You both love Samuel, and I know that Dean needs him back on Earth. But I want you to know, those are not the only reasons I am going to grant you what you ask of me. I will bring him back not because you asked or because his death has nearly crippled you, I am bringing him back because you are my son and I believe you suffered enough when Lucifer was cast out. Also, Castiel and Dean will need help keeping this baby safe, I know you and Samuel will do that." Gabriel's tears fell and he got up to hug God.

"Thank you so much." God patted Gabriel on the back and then returned his gaze to Castiel.

"You seem to have another question, my son?" Castiel nodded timidly and stood up straight.

"I just wanted to know…am I carrying a son or a daughter?" God smiled again.

"Why don't you ask Dean? He's seemed to figure it out with solely fatherly intuition." Castiel beamed.

"It's a female?" He nodded and then without warning he clapped his hands and both Castiel and Gabriel were sent back to Earth.

Dean had not moved, they found him talking to Sam's body, telling him how sorry he was and that it was all his fault he'd failed him. When he noticed that the two angels were back he grimaced.

"Ready to burn the body?" From the sound in his voice, they assumed Dean had slipped further and further into depression while they were gone.

"We can't burn his body." Castiel stated matter-of-factly. He tried to touch Dean's shoulder in comfort but he flinched away.

"Why the hell not? And do not touch me Cas, I'm pissed at you right now. That is the second time you have put our child in danger, do you just not want her or something?" Castiel looked crushed and he took a few steps back from Dean. Gabriel gave him a sympathetic look and rubbed his arm gently before shooting a glare Dean's way.

"He isn't hurting the baby jackass, that's something you concocted in your head. Castiel can zap wherever the fuck he wants too until he's around six months." Gabriel spat, taking his incredibly bad day out on Dean. Dean sneered.

"Is that what God told you?" Gabriel's face turned red.

"God told me a lot of things Dean, like oh I don't know he's bring your brother back from the dead and your stupid premonition about the gender of the baby is correct. But you wouldn't care about any of that would you? You're too busy yelling at the man who took me to go save your brother in the first place." Gabriel hadn't mean to yell so much, but he just couldn't stop. This was the first time in a long time he'd felt like kicking Dean Winchester's face in, but he was feeling too grateful to Cas right now to let what he'd said slide. Dean's face immediately softened and he looked over at Castiel, who was crying.

"She really is a girl?" Dean smiled at him, feeling worlds better now that he figured Sam would be okay. It was kind of too late for that though, Castiel was not okay. He stormed over to where Dean was sitting and slapped him as hard as he could in the face.

"How dare you! Everything I have ever done since I came to Earth when I saved your sorry ass from hell is risk everything for you! You owe me so much, especially after I banished my pregnant ass to heaven to save both of our brothers! Do you know how hard it is to do that at half power?! I knew it might be a little risky for the baby but I really didn't think anything would happen to her considering she's half fucking angel and will be able to zap around just as much as I can when she learns how! I wouldn't do anything if I actually believed it would cause her harm, and I resent the fact that you think I don't want her, how could you ever think that?! She's my daughter Dean and I love her just as much as I do you! So fuck you, Mr. I Never Do Anything Wrong, you're such an assbutt sometimes!" When he was done he was out of breath and Dean and Gabriel were standing with their mouths wide open. Then Castiel teared up again, a completely different emotion taking over him.

"I'm sorry!" He wailed, kneeling beside Dean and burying his face into Dean's arm. Dean petted his hair gently, still in shock.

"It's o-okay, Cas, I guess I kind of deserved that." A low chuckle came from Dean's lap and all three men's head shot in the direction.

"It's about time Castiel put you in your place. I'm liking those mood swings." Dean grinned and pulled Sam out of his lap and into his arms.

"Sammy! Oh thank God, Sam, you scared the shit out of me." Dean exclaimed, nuzzling the crap out of his newly revived baby brother. It lasted only a moment however before Gabriel jerked Sam into his arms.

"Sammy-bear is it you? Do you feel okay? Is there anything I can…" Gabriel was cut off by Sam's happy laughter.

"Just shut up and kiss me." Sam dipped Gabriel backwards and kissed him forcefully, slipping his tongue through Gabe's lips and biting at them in a savage manor. The scene before Dean and Cas was hot, neither of them had seen the couple like that, it was like they couldn't quite get close enough. When Sam finally pulled back he noticed that Gabriel was crying.

"I thought I'd lost you, Sammy." Sam gently caressed his face and pressed his forehead to his.

"For a moment there you did, but everything is okay now, I'm here and we'll never be apart again. We'll get married, we'll help raise our niece, and we'll grow old together. I promise." Gabriel just grinned, unable to speak or turn his gaze from his favorite hazel eyes.

"I love you." Dean was now smiling like an idiot, happy that these moments weren't gone, happy that both he and his brother were marrying the loves of their lives. But most of all he was happy that he had his brother back, the one person who had been there with him through everything. Maybe their family wasn't broken after all.


	13. Tell Me I'm Pretty

Castiel was able to heal Moose and then the two couples headed back inside the motel to clean up, hell hound in tow. Bobby called to inform them that he'd been able to track down Annabel and that luckily for them she was in Missouri, not too awfully far from where they already were. Dean really didn't want to bother with Annabel, he wanted to get Castiel some maternity clothes and go tux shopping with his brother.

"Dean, we can do that once we get back to South Dakota. I don't want anything bad to happen to Annabel…she's on our side, remember?" Sam tried to explain, even though he really wanted nothing more than to go tux shopping too.

"But Sam, you don't just need a tux, you need to get Gabe a ring." He persuaded, hoping using the less formal "Gabe" would be enough to nudge Sam a little.

"Dean, you finally calling my fiancé by a nickname is not going to change my mind." He chuckled, seeing right through his brothers attempt. Dean just grumbled and packed up his and Castiel's things.

"I don't want to go back to South Dakota, Sammy. I love Bobby, but Castiel is going to give birth to my child in about five months. I want to go back to Lawrence." Sam looked genuinely surprised.

"You want to raise your daughter in Kansas? Dean, Bobby is going to want to see her and he's the only one of us with a permanent residence." Dean rolled his eyes.

"That can change." Dean said firmly, obviously not budging on his decision. Sam sighed.

"How are we going to do it? Raise her without becoming Dad?" Sam hadn't meant to let that slip, but it had been something that was eating at him since he found out the news.

"Sammy, I can't raise her without becoming Dad. I'm too much like him…on my own. But I'm not on my own, Sam, I have you. I have you, Gabriel, and Cas, and I know if I get too much like him you'll surely knock it out of me. If you don't, Castiel sure will, I mean damn, you heard him earlier." He said with a grin, causing Sam to burst into laughter. Castiel walked out from taking his shower and cocked his head to the side.

"What are you talking about?" Sam just grinned and bent down so his face was inches away from Castiel's small bump.

"Just saying how Uncle Sammy and Uncle Gabey are going to protect you from your mean old Daddy and love you the mostest out of anyone." He cooed, kissing Cas's stomach gently and skipping off to pack his and Gabriel's things. Castiel looked a little weirded out and Dean shook his head, pulling him to his side.

"It's okay, Cas, just let Sam be a freak, he's been through a lot today." He chuckled. Gabriel appeared shortly and winked at Cas, petting the baby bump and murmuring "Uncle Sammy's right you know, Kiddo." Castiel was obviously uncomfortable with all the attention.

"Can we just go know?" Dean pulled him into a deep kiss and then nodded.

"Of course, Baby." They all piled into the Impala, Moose on Sam's lap. Appearently Annabel was in a small town called Donovan, and it didn't take them too awfully long to get there. Honestly the two in the backseat were happy that it wasn't such a long ride since "Small Bump" by Ed Sheeran had come on the radio and highly upset both Dean and Castiel. They pulled into yet another motel parking lot and Dean turned the engine off, looking sympathetically at his weeping angel. He rubbed his back gently and whispered sweet nothings to him in an attempt to calm him.

"D-Dean what if…" Dean shot Castiel a stern yet loving look.

"Don't you dare say that, Cas. She's going to be fine, I promise. Look, would it make you feel better to sit here and figure out a name for her for a bit? It might help you feel better." Castiel nodded, trying so hard to get the lyrics to that song out of his head.

"Um, Marie, Destiny, Delilah, Raini…Joanna? Hear anything you like?" Dean was kind of racking his brains, pausing to tenderly stroke Cas's leg in comfort. Castiel suddenly beamed, despite his eyes still being watery.

"Raini Destiny…that would be beautiful. I love that." Dean grinned, actually pretty pleased that Castiel had liked not one, but _two _of his picks. Dean kissed Dean's forehead tenderly and looked as if he were about to cry a little.

"I love that too, Cas. Raini Destiny Winchester. It's beautiful." He then looked back at Gabriel and sighed.

"Listen Gabe, I need you to take Castiel out to shop for some Maternity clothes and you need to get fitted for the Weddings. Okay?" Gabriel whined.

"But I want to help save Annabel…" Sam out his hand on Gabriel's shoulder and gave him a knowing look.

"You need to stick by Cas, Trixie. You're Raini's guardian angel, only you can fully protect her. I don't think Dean wants Cas around for this because that song kinda got to him too and he doesn't want to risk anything." Gabriel crossed his arms in a pout, trying and failing to avoid Sam's piercing hazel eyes.

"She's our niece, Gabriel." Gabriel leaned in for a quick kiss and then nodded.

"Yeah yeah, I know. We'll go be the fashionable little angels that we were born to be…but you better be careful, Samchop, I will _not _lose you again. Promise me." Sam's eye softened and his heart melted.

"You know I promise, Gabs." Gabriel simply smiled a very smug smile and winked at Sam before snapping his fingers and poofing both him and Castiel to Motherhood Maternity.

"Damn it Gabriel." Dean grumbled, getting out of the Impala to take their things to their room.

"Chill, Dean, you know it won't hurt the baby yet." Dean shot him a cold glare but didn't respond, thrusting one of their duffle bags in his direction. Once they got everything in the motel room set up exactly the way the knew their mates liked it (turns out that the angels were a tad OCD), they set out to look around for Annabel. Neither Winchester really knew what they were looking for, at least not until Dean suddenly pulled up at an old house in terrible condition. Sam gave Dean a perplexed look and Dean shrugged.

"I don't think the thing that happened with the Wendigo was chance, Sam. There was sulfur in his frigging foot prints, and Wendigo's aren't really demons…they're just…monsters. And you said it yourself, out in the open in the middle of Missouri is so not where you'd expect to find one. Then the whole premonition Annabel had…something is up. And look." He pointed to the porch of the old house, which now that Sam looked at it, had a thick trail of sulfur leading straight to the door. They said nothing, exchanging one look of panic can jumping from the Impala, hoping it wasn't too late. Dean kicked the door in and rushed to the center of the small living room. Annabel was gagged and bound to a chair. Dean untied the piece of cloth and she gasped.

"Crowley?" Dean grimaced.

"No, this is Dean, we're going to get you out of here." Annabel shook her head.

"No, not without Crowley. He told me to wait here for him to untie me." Before Dean could answer, he heard an amused English accent from behind him.

"Ah, the Winchesters. I presume you're here about the little issue you had with the Wendigo?" Dean practically hissed.

"You set us up didn't you, you backstabbing son of a bitch!" Crowley almost looked hurt…almost.

"Now why would I go and do something like that? After all, I even gave you a hell hound. Listen, Blokes, this is bigger than me. I'm simply here to rescue the profit, okay?" Sam turned pleading eyes to Crowley.

"Who's doing this, why are they doing this?" Crowley looked back at him almost sympathetically.

"Who do you think? Who's been behind all of this? Lucifer. But the part you really aren't going to like is…despite everything Lucifer still loves his brothers, Gabriel included. You may not know this but your little loverboy has been planning on cutting out his grace after fulfilling his purpose as the Nephilim's guardian angel so he could grow old and die with you. Lucifer does NOT like that. Kinda puts a big red target on your back there Sam. He's been using poor Annabel's powers to find out where you are." Sam and Dean's mouths simultaneously dropped.

Meanwhile, Gabriel was having the time of his life dressing poor Castiel up in all the cutest maternity outfits he could get his hands on.

"Oh Cassie, Cassie, don't you think Dean-o would love seeing you in a little pink lace shirt with an apron…ohhhh if you don't I buy it I certainly will for when Sammy and I have babies!" He squealed, making the already miserable Castiel even more miserable.

"Gabriel, I wish to just buy plus sized men's clothes." Gabriel huffed.

"Well you can't, you have this adorable little baby bump and by God you are going to show it off! Sammy and I will have to adopt one day, you're the lucky shit who gets to actually get the experience of having a baby, so humor me!" Castiel hadn't realized exactly that Gabriel was slightly jealous of his and Dean's situation.

"Well do they have to be pink?" Gabriel stuck his lip out in a pout.

"It's a little girl…why not pink? What's wrong with pink, Cassie?" Castiel sighed.

"Please, Gabe, if you're going to put me in women's clothing at least make them appropriate colors." Gabriel crossed his arms.

"Fine, party pooper." Castiel rolled his eyes and they grabbed some maternity pants and a handful of button-up maternity blouses that looked similar to his Tax Accountant shirt. When they thought they had enough, they moved on to get their outfits for their up coming weddings. Castiel had started to pull Gabriel towards the tux's, but Gabriel stopped him.  
"Maybe a tux is suitable for you, but I on the other hand…I want to make an unforgettable entrance. After all, an angel only marries once." He said happily, pulling a highly confused Cas into a sea of wedding dresses. He slipped on one that hugged his body at the torso (so he wouldn't need boobs) and flared out like a mermaid at the bottom. It was a orange cream color and had sequins.

"I look like a cute popsicle! Tell me I'm pretty!" He screamed, causing Castiel to crack his first real smile since they'd gone shopping.

"Gabriel…you're…pretty?" Gabriel just grinned and winked.

"I know."


	14. Everything is Going Right

(Sam's vows came from here: post/11149665482/vows-i-will-kill-the-spiders-i-wi ll-share-my it stuck me in my love button and I had to use it xD But Gabriel's vows were handwritten by me)

Another month passed and Annabel was now staying with Bobby and Crowley (who had moved into Bobby's place to help keep her safe) and Dean, Castiel, Gabriel, and Sam had found a good sized house for cheap in Lawrence, Kansas. The couples had decided to have a double wedding, which was a few hours from happening. Gabriel was currently in heaven begging God to let Crowley and Moose near the gates of heaven. God had offered to let the two couples marry in heaven, telling them he had a wedding present for them. However, two of the guests they had on their invite list weren't allowed in heaven. So Gabriel was trying to work out getting married right at the gate, so Moose and Crowley wouldn't actually be _in _heaven (that and he knew the gates of heaven kind of matched his dress). In the meantime he made Castiel promise to guard their outfits with his life since Dean and Sam both were trying to catch sneak peaks. Castiel had everything ready and perfect, both of their outfits were in white plastic bags on hangers and the rings he and Gabe were going to give their lovers were safe and secure in his pockets. If all went well between Gabriel and God, Cas and Gabe were going to get ready in heaven and then walk out the gates and down the aisle. As for Dean and Sam, they were already ready in their tuxedos. Castiel had made Dean get a light pink tie and Gabriel had made Sam get a creamsicle colored one, the two more feminine men insisting they matched. Dean and Castiel were laying on their new bed together waiting on Gabriel to get back. He was running his fingers through Cas's hair gently and Castiel was snuggled into his chest.

"I'm the luckiest angel to ever live." He whispered, making Dean's heart swell. He caressed his slightly larger baby bump and sighed.

"No, baby, I'm the lucky one. You've given me everything." Sam walked in looking dashing in his tuxedo an sat on the end of their bed. He looked around, admiring how his brother and soon to be brother-in-law had decorated their new bedroom. The walls were burgundy and there were several pictures hung, some of all four men, some of just Dean and Cas being cute, and quite a few ultrasound pictures they'd gotten done by a doctor they'd paid to keep his mouth shut. Sam grinned and then looked up, gazing at the Metallica poster Dean had taped up there on the ceiling.

"Yup, this is most _definitely _your room." Dean smirked.

"Damn right it is." Suddenly they heard a flutter of wings and looked to see Gabriel, grinning in a corner of the room.

"He said yes! Oh Cas, where is my outfit? Sammyboy hasn't seen it yet, right?" Castiel chuckled and nodded.

"It's with mine over there, Gabriel. And no, I protected it like you asked." He said as the pointed to his and Dean's wardrobe. Gabriel got them out and huddled everybody around, including Moose, zapping them to Bobby's house to pick everyone up. When they got there Bobby looked quite disturbed, trying to drown out the awful noises coming from the back bedroom with the TV. Castiel tilted his head to the side.

"What is going on?" Bobby looked distraught but relieved that everyone was finally here.

"I used to here some kinky noises coming from that room when you boys slept in it…but something about hearing those noises from a demon and an innocent young girl is considerably more disgusting." He choked out, looking at them with pleading eyes to make it stop. No less the ten seconds after he said that they heard a loud moan come from a female voice.

"Oh Crowley….yes right there!" Dean turned Bobby's TV off and got closer to the door.

"CROWLEY. GET YOUR FUGLY ASS OUT HERE….preferably dressed. Please." The noises abruptly stopped and they all heard hurried shuffling and cursing.

"Damn it, Gabriel, I'm dressed but I need your help with Annabel…" Gabriel reluctantly walked in to find Crowley trying to zip her dress up and fix her sex hair. Gabriel rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers, fixing her dress and making her hair cascade down her shoulders in beautiful curls.

"Do I look good?" She asked, grouping around for Gabriel's hand.

"Beautiful." Gabriel looked disgusted that she was letting Crowley do…those kind of things to her but decided to not comment and ushered them into the living room. Everyone linked arms and Sam grabbed Moose, allowing Gabriel to zap them to heaven for the wedding of the century.

"Welcome, children. I'm so proud of these unions. It had always been part of my plan when I created Castiel for him to fall for a human and bare the child that would save humanity from Lucifer during the apocalypse. But Gabriel…I never once imagined he'd fall for a human. Such a beautiful match, and directly related to my chosen righteous man. Everything fell in to place." God said warmly, ushering for them to be seated in the seats to the left of Heaven's gates that he'd set up for the weddings. Bobby laughed.

"If you wanted Castiel to have Dean's baby from the start why'd you make 'em a man?" God shrugged.

"I thought making him a male would make things a little more exciting." Bobby burst into laughter.

"Well it sure did." God smiled and asked which wedding was taking place first. Sam nudged Dean.

"Go on, man." God smiled and snapped his fingers, putting an arch a few feet in front of the gates. Dean stood under the arch while Castiel disappeared beyond the gate to get dressed. When he came back out Dean's mouth twitched up into the biggest grin any of them had ever seen. Castiel was wearing a light pink suit with a little white bow tie.

"You're so beautiful." He mouthed, loving the way his lover's pregnant belly was perfectly round and fit into the tux like a glove. When Castiel reached him, Dean cupped his stomach with one hand and used the other to gently caress his face.

"I love you." Castiel nuzzled into his hand.

"I love you too." God walked over to Dean and placed his hand on his forehead emitting a bright glow. Dean felt his body course with a power that he'd never felt before. His eyebrows furrowed.

"What was that?" God winked and walked over to do the same thing to Sam.

"You'll find out soon enough. Let us proceed." He told Dean to take both of Castiel's hands in his.

"

Love is always patient and kind. It is never jealous. Love is never boastful or conceited. It is never rude or selfish. It does not take offense and is not resentful. Love takes no pleasure in other people's sins, but delights in the truth. It is always ready to excuse, to trust, to hope, and to endure whatever comes. Dean, repeat after me. I, Dean Winchester, do solemnly swear to take Castiel as my lawfully wedded husband. To have and to hold, to love and to cherish, all the days of my life." Dean repeated the words, his tears spilling over and Castiel leaning over to kiss them away.

"Now Castiel, repeat after me. I Castiel, do solemnly swear to take Dean Winchester was my lawfully wedded husband. To have and to hold, to love and to cherish, all the days of my life." Castiel lay his forehead against Dean's and they both grinned as Sam told Moose to walk up, carrying the rings on a pillow on his back. Dean's ring for Cas had the initials "D. W" carved into them and Castiel's ring for Dean sported the initials "C. W". The slipped them on each others fingers and God patted them both on the back.

"I now pronounce you Dean and Castiel Winchester, you may kiss your angel." Dean eagerly pulled Castiel into him. This had been the moment he longed for since the moment he and first made eye contact with this beautiful man. Their lips met gently, affectionately, with unspoken promises and an irrevocable love. Dean and Castiel had poured every ounce of their love in to that kiss and it showed, because suddenly they both glowed with a light pink color. They looked expectantly at God, awaiting an explanation.

"When I touched you earlier…I gave you some grace, I wanted to see how it would react to Castiel's when true loves kiss was shared. I was hoping for that reaction." Castiel cocked his head to the side.

"What does it all mean, father?" He asked, watching as the glow began to soak in to his and Dean's skin.

"It means you two are permanently mated for life…and because of that, Dean was granted eternal life with you, Castiel. He can only be killed by a Nephilim blade, because he's now half angel." He looked over at Dean.

"An angel only claims other angels like that, so that's why I gave you the grace. I didn't want Castiel to be heartbroken when you up and died on him eventually. I love my children to much for that." Dean grinned.

"Thank you so much…will it work for Sammy?" God nodded.

"Samuel was a…challenge. All that demon blood was hard to cure in one touch but if he and Gabriel are truly intended, which I know they are because Gabriel can see Moose, it shall work." Gabriel squeezed Sam's hand and then the couple congratulated their brothers. Pretty soon it was Gabriel's turn to go behind the gate and Sam took Dean's place at the alter. When he returned, everyone but Castiel's mouth dropped. Gabriel was in his orange cream sparkling mermaid style dress and Sam looked like he might faint. Dean, Bobby, and Crowley were stifling giggles, but not Sam. Sam was on the verge of tears.

"You're so perfect." Gabriel smiled, tears in his eyes.

"I never thought I'd be this happy." He took both of Sam's hands softly and waited for God to begin.

"Wait…if you don't mind, I kind of wrote my own vows for Gabe." God nodded in approval.

"Gabriel, I will kill the spiders. I will share my fries with you when you've finished all yours and are still hungry. I won't ever pop my collar. I will never be rude to your tummy- when I hear it growl and gurgle, I will eat the mushrooms when we order the supreme pizza. I will kiss the paper-cuts and the door-slammed finger and the counter-bumped hip. I'll try my hardest not to get annoyed when you whisper questions and comments during movies. I will be the big spoon. I will let you win at wrestling…sometimes. Other times I will not. I will send you random texts and leave you silly gifts. Not always. Not on schedule. Just whenever I want to. Whenever I think you need one…or seven. I will check your tire pressure and remind you to take your car in. I will hold your hand. I will love you. I will love you. I will love you." By the time Sam was finished Gabriel was sobbing.

"Oh Sammy…I l-love you so much." Sam wiped his tears away with his thumb.

"You're my angel." God turned to look at Gabriel.

"Have you written your own as well?" Gabriel nodded.

"Sam, you make my life 100% sweet, you're my light and love, you can't be beat. L is for lollipop because I'm stuck on you. O is for Oreo because like milk to a cookie, you're the only one that'll do. V promises that you'll always be my Valentine. And E is how I express that forever you'll be mine. I promise to take care of you and never push or shove, because my vows I say today…my dear, well they spell LOVE." Sam's face tented pink and he whispered "I so don't deserve you". He rolled his eyes and grinned.

"Oh hush Samsquatch it's the other way around and you know it." They just grinned at each other while Moose brought the rings and Sam gently caressed Gabriel's hair. They put their rings on, which were gold banded with silver angel wings etched into them.

"I now pronounce you Sam and Gabriel Winchester. You may kiss your archangel." Sam assaulted his new husbands lips in a fiery kiss. Gabriel nuzzled into Sam's neck as they embraced, their bodies beginning to glow like Dean and Castiel's had. Gabriel beamed.

"It worked, Sammy, it worked!" Dean gave Sam a nice slap on the back.

"I'm so proud of you." They hugged and so did Gabriel and Castiel. Even Bobby and Crowley were choked up. God smiled and cleared his throat.

"There is one more thing. I would like to present each couple with a wedding gift." Sam shook his head.

"You are amazing, but what more could you possibly wish to give us? You just gave us forever with the people we love." God chuckled thunderously.

"You have a big heart, Sam. Which is why my gift to you and Gabriel is this." He snapped his fingers and then whispered something in Sam's ear, causing his eyes to get the size of golf balls.

"Don't tell Gabriel until you get home, surprise him." Sam nodded and pulled him into a hug.

"Thank you so much." He nodded and looked at the other couple.

"And to you I grant the ability to have as many children as you please. Little Raini there is your first…but she doesn't have to be your last." Dean rubbed Castiel's belly happily and looked tearfully at God.

"Thank you…but like Sammy said…why? You've been more than generous." God sighed.

"After Lucifer was cast out Gabriel and Castiel became my favorite angels and I love them with all that I am. As for you two, your life has never been easy and it may never be. You deserve a little happiness in your lives." God then clapped his hands and sent them all back to the house in Kansas that would now house the blissful newly weds. For once…Everything was going right.


	15. Angel's in Heat

Being married was a new experience for both couples. They didn't know why, but it just…it felt different than dating or being engaged. Then again they weren't sure if it was marriage that had changed things or if it was that they'd just mated for life, but suddenly they couldn't keep their hands off of each other. Neither couple hardly ever left their bedrooms for an entire week after leaving heaven. For Dean and Castiel this wasn't too out of the ordinary, ever since getting together they fucked like jack rabbits, and the only reason they were doing it even more often now was that it seemed to feel better and be more intense now that they were bonded. Sam and Gabriel on the other hand, they took things slower and had really only made love a handful of times, so to them this change was drastic. Especially since it seemed to be worse than what Dean and Cas were experiencing, the sex just felt better to them. But to Gabriel and Sam…it not only felt better, but Sam was having a hard time staying flaccid for longer than an hour. All Gabriel had to do was murmur "I love you" or look at him the right way and he had an erection, and on top it off he suddenly wanted to bottom instead of top and insisted that they use condoms. Finally one day towards the end of the week while they were going at it for about the fifth time that day Gabriel burst into laughter. He was having his way with Sam in his favorite way, pulling on his long brunette locks with both fists and ridding him like a horse.

"God Sammy I don't know what's gotten into you but isn't your ass sore by now?" He chuckled, enjoying the rough animalistic sounds coming from his husband's mouth. Sam couldn't put together a coherent reply which made Gabriel only chuckle more in adoration. He knew they were both close and he leaned up to whisper in his ear.

"The only way life could be more perfect right now is if we could have our own…" Gabriel tailed off, tearing up and simply pounding into Sam harder. Even though he was the happiest he'd ever been since marrying Sam, he still was very jealous of Dean and Castiel. A deep growl ripped threw Sam's chest and he had to grip the headboard of their bed to keep steady. A pang of sadness also hit him, not knowing Gabriel had wanted that so bad. Hell, if he'd known that's what Gabriel wanted he wouldn't have enforced the condom rule, and he'd somehow forgotten to tell Gabriel what God's gift to them was.

"G-Gabriel…take the condom off. I want you to finish riding me bareback." Gabriel was more than happy to take the stupid contraption off, he had no idea why Sam suddenly wanted them anyway. He pulled out and took it off, ramming back in to Sam immediately, needing to release. Gabriel had never felt the inside of Sam with his bare penis and all Sam had to do was tighten his ass muscles once and it was all over. Gabriel came deep inside of him and the warm hot sensation coating Sam's prostate caused him to cum as well. They collapsed on top of one another, Sam feeling his need for sex lessen considerably. He gently brushed Gabriel's hair from his eyes and pulled him into one of his more gentle kisses.

"Gabriel we need to talk." Gabriel sighed and rolled so that he was laying beside him.

"Is it about what I said while we were going at it? Look, I…" He was cut off by Sam's lips again. At first Gabriel thought "Well damn he's already horny again" but he soon realized that this kiss wasn't of a passionate nature, it was one of those kisses that says nothing but "I love you" and still lingered on his lips when he pulled away.

"Gabe, I realized that I never told you what God's wedding gift to us was." Gabriel smiled and also looked a bit relieved that Sam wasn't going to lecture him on the sins of jealousy.

"Oh, I forgot all about that. What did he give us, Sammy?" Sam's eyes were the softest and held the most love that Gabriel had ever seen there since he'd met him.

"I can have your children." He whispered. Gabriel's mouth dropped.

"So that's why…with the condoms…and all that sex…oh my god Sam you were in angel heat!" Sam blushed from his cheeks all the way up.

"Wh-What?" Gabriel burst into laughter.

"You're half angel now…and when female angels find their true mate they go in to heat because as often as we have sex we aren't always aiming to reproduce so we have a week out of the month to do so. Heaven is lacking in condoms. That's how angels normally procreate. I'm usually the submissive one but seeing as though he gave the reproductive organs to you I guess that's why it was you that was in heat." Sam's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"So are Dean and Castiel going through it right now too?" Gabriel shook his head.

"No, Castiel is already pregnant so heat doesn't affect him. The only reason they're going at it as much as we are is because your brother is a horndog." Now it was Sam's turn to burst into a laughing fit. He snuggled into Gabriel.

"How will I know if it worked? If I'm pregnant?" Gabriel wrapped his arms around him and kissed his forehead.

"Angels don't stop with their sexual urges either until they're knocked up or until the mating week is up. Mating week began Monday for us and it's Friday. We have one day left…if you don't get super horny within the next hour like you've been doing and make it through the night without poking me in the leg with your stiffy, then we'll know that you are." He nuzzled in closer to Sam.

"I'm so happy you told me to take that condom off. I wouldn't have wanted to miss out on our first mating week opportunity." He said happily, his face shinning with hope.

Back in Dean and Castiel's room they were just laying in each others arms when Castiel grabbed Dean's hand suddenly and pressed it firmly against his stomach. Dean grinned.

"She's kicking, Cas!" He said excitedly, pressing his face gently against his baby bump.

"Raini, whatcha doing in there, baby girl?" She kicked harder and Castiel laughed, running his fingers through Dean's hair.

"I think she likes the sound of her Daddy's voice." Dean took Cas's hand and pulled him up.

"I want to try something." He walked them into the nursery which had yet to be painted, but had a crib with a little stuffed bunny sitting in it.

"Sweetness, do you prefer Metallica," He started, taking a CD player and sticking the headphones to Cas's stomach.

"Or Bon Jovi?" He asked, switching the song. He waited a moment and then put his hand to the spot she'd kicked before.

"Metallica?" Nothing happened, so he tried the other.

"Bon Jovi?" This time she really did kick.

"Bon Jovi it is then." He said with a smirk, sprinting off to go get something. Cas tilted his head to the side.

"What was the purpose behind…" He trailed off as Dean came back with something in his hands.

"I needed to know what kind of music I should hotwire her mobile to play…my daughter is _not _going to sleep to Twinkle Frigging Star." Castiel just shook his head at him.

"What am I going to do with you, Dean Winchester?" Dean smirked and started kissing down Castiel's neck.

"I don't know, what do you want to do with me, Castiel Winchester?" Castiel blushed, still not quite used to his new name.

"I'm sexed out for today, Dean. We need to rest up for our honey moon tomorrow anyway." He said with a suggestive wink. Dean liked that, he liked it very much and he almost wished Cas had one more round of sex left in him.

"Want to go cuddle on the couch then? We could watch Wheel of Fortune." Castiel shook his head.

"You know those colored panels stress me, Dean." Dean laughed and kissed the top of his dead.

"I know, baby, we can watch those baby sloth's you like so much on Animal Planet." Castiel looked so excited that Dean just about died from a cute overload. Cas lifted his arms up, putting on his best puppy dog eyes. Dean couldn't resist and picked him up bridal style, carrying him to the living room. Once there he noticed Sam and Gabriel were no longer on their all-week fuck me if you can mission and were standing in the kitchen talking excitedly to someone on speakerphone. He sat down, putting Cas in his lap, and then turned on Animal Planet. Cas curled up in his lap and made the happiest grunt ever at the sloth's and Dean craned his neck behind him to glance at Gabriel and Sam.

"Who the hell are you two gushing to?" Sam hung up the phone and he and Gabriel walked over with tears in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" Castiel asked, reluctantly tearing his gaze from the tiny sloth's as they were being given a bath.

"I'm not horny anymore, and it's been an hour and a half. We didn't want to ruin your moment in the nursery so we told Bobby first." Dean looked confused and sick at the same time.

"Dude…why would you tell Bobby your week long sex scandal was cut short because you over worked your dick? Don't cry about it man, it'll be up and alive in the morning I'm sure." Dean said with concern for his brother's mental health.

"No, Jerk, I was in heat this week…and now that's it has randomly stopped we think I'm pregnant." Castiel grinned.

"You experienced angel heat? That's amazing, Samuel. Congratulations! That rarely happens anymore." Dean was in shock.

"Oh, Sammy, man…I'm going to be an uncle?" Sam nodded happily.

"Looks like we both are going to be dads." Dean chuckled proudly.

"No, I'm going to be a dad, you're obviously going to be a mom." He teased, earning a playful punch from his younger brother.

"Well, looks like we have two nurseries to fix up." Castiel said excitedly, grinning from ear to ear at the couple. Gabriel flopped down next to Dean and pulled Sam on to his lap, mimicking Dean and Castiel's position. Sam laughed.

"Baby, I'm too tall, this should be the other way around." Gabriel just pulled him in tighter.

"I'm not sitting on my pregnant husband, this is the way it goes." Dean and Castiel were trying not to laugh while they watched Sam attempt to get comfortable on Gabriel's small lap. He finally had to scoot his butt down as far as he could and curl into an enormous ball. Gabriel's legs felt like they were about to fall off, but he didn't say anything, he wanted to hold his Sammy like this. So far none of them could see what old couples were always complaining about, marriage was fucking awesome.


	16. Bang The Doldrums

**(Author's Note: To Ria, whom I can't private message because you're anonymous, your link to your tumblr did not post, but my tumblr username is CasButtSalvatore if you wish to follow me ^^ I will follow back, and thank you for the kind words!)**

_The tomb stones were waiting_

_They were half engraved_

_They knew it was over_

_They just didn't know the date_

Yet another month passed and things were going a little rockier than usual. They had tracked Delores to a town in Ohio, thanks to Annabel, but once they reached Cleveland, Dean started acting a little strange. Castiel was first to notice, after they'd stopped at a rest area for Dean to "squeeze his lemon" as he so delicately had put it, he'd seemed different when he got back into the car. It wasn't just the fact that he wasn't really acting like himself, it was that Castiel could no longer feel his grace and Dean suddenly had no desire to touch him. After about a week of this, Castiel ran in to Gabriel's arms sobbing while Dean and Sam were out.

"G-Gabriel…I don't know what I'm doing wrong! He hasn't felt the same to me, like our bond disappeared, and he's been the least affectionate that he's been since we met. I kiss him and he doesn't kiss back, he doesn't talk to Raini anymore…what if he decided that he doesn't love me? What if he cut out his grace to be human again because he doesn't want me and the baby anymore?" Gabriel shushed Castiel and pulled him in to a hug as best he could around his now larger baby bump.

"Aw, Cassie, don't say those things. He's your husband and he loves you more than anything. I haven't noticed him behaving any differently, are you sure it's not just your hormones?" Castiel shook his head.

"He's my mate, Gabriel. Believe me, I know that something is wrong. Think about how you'd feel if Sam suddenly didn't want to touch you anymore and you felt disconnected to his grace. Maybe…maybe he doesn't love me anymore because I'm fat." Castiel's eyes widened with the realization and it only made him cry harder. Gabriel sighed and tried to comfort him.

"Cas, you're my little brother, and if you're really that worried, I'll talk to him for you, okay?" Cas didn't answer but nodded, feeling a little better now that he'd had a nice cry. Gabriel hadn't expected it but he felt a kind of fury bubble up in his chest. He wasn't sure what was going on, but who the hell did Dean Winchester think he was making his little brother cry like that? Dean and Sam returned about noon with food and Sam pulled Gabriel aside. Gabriel smiled, studying Sam's midsection. He wasn't really showing, not much at all, but he was starting to get a little pudgy and Gabriel adored it. Sam noticed and rolled his eyes, cupping Gabriel's cheek and making him look him in the eyes.

"Gabriel, we need to talk, something's wrong with Dean." Gabriel huffed.

"Damn straight, he made Cas cry! Poor thing thinks Dean doesn't love him anymore because he's fat!" Sam's eyebrows furrowed.

"Well I could see why he thinks so…we get to the restaurant and he orders for me and him. Nothing for Cas whatsoever, when normally he orders double for Cas since he's pregnant." Gabriel's face heated up.

"I don't know what's wrong with your brother, Samuel Winchester but fix it before he ruins his marriage!" Sam sighed and nodded, sitting the food on the table and asking to speak with Dean privately. He looked over at his brother, watching him scoot away from Castiel, who was leaning in for a quick kiss. Dean nodded eagerly, sprinting towards Sam while Castiel curled up dejectedly on the couch. Sam's heart nearly broke and he grabbed Dean by the arm, jerking him to the side and telling Gabriel to go comfort Cas.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Dean? You're treating Castiel like shit, and just last week you were all protective and obsessed with making sure everything was prepared in the nursery. What the hell happened?" Dean shrugged.

"Not mine." Sam's eyebrows rose.

"What do you mean, not yours? You took Castiel's fucking virginity, that baby is 100% yours, it's even been proclaimed by God!" Dean's head tilted ever so slightly and an evil smirk curled on to his face.

"You really think I take any claim to a fucking angel and an abomination?" Sam's mouth dropped open but he had no time to respond when there was a knock on the door. It was Crowley bringing Moose back to Sam, he'd been keeping Moose for a little while because sometimes it was easier to travel without an enormous hell hound in the backseat with you.

"Hey, I need to have a heart to heart with Dean while I'm here." Crowley said as he shut the door behind him.

"Don't we all?" Sam grumbled, shooting a nasty glare at his brother. Dean was about to retort when all of a sudden a deep low growl erupted from beside Crowley.

"Moose? What is it boy?" Sam asked, watching as his hound took a defensive step towards Dean and sniffed the air around him. He gave no further warning before he pounced on and fully attacked Dean. Cas shot up from the couch like a rocket at the sound of his mates screams and panic filled his eyes.

"Sam make him stop!" He cried as Moose tore at Dean's flesh. Sam tried to pry Moose off of Dean but he was too strong.

"Moose! Stop it now!" It was too late, Moose went straight for Dean's jugular and tore it out, immediately ending his life.

"No! No, NO!" Castiel screamed, dropping to his knees and reaching out to touch Dean's hair.

"No, please…I love you." Castiel just sat there like that for a moment, sharing a grief stricken look with Sam before the body in his arms turned in to nothing but skin. Castiel sniffled and looked at Crowley.

"W-What just…" Crowley looked relieved.

"Seems like that wasn't Dean…it was a shifter." Sam's tears immediately ceased and he smiled.

"That's great news, actually, I knew Dean would never treat Cas like…" Sam was cut off by Castiel's hysterics.

"Good?! No, not good, where is my husband?!" Cas demanded shrilly, tears streaming down his face, his whole body trembling. Gabriel walked up behind him and put his hands on Castiel's shoulders.

"Don't freak out, Cas, we'll find him. Just be glad Moose could tell the difference before that shape shifter hurt you. Calm down, the stress isn't good for the baby." Castiel tried to take a deep breath but all he could think about was Dean and whether or not he was okay.

"I told you there was something wrong, I couldn't feel his grace, that wasn't my Dean! And now he's out somewhere possibly being tortured! What if he's…ughhhh." Castiel groaned, gripping his baby bump and taking a very sharp intake of breath.

"Castiel…you okay?" Sam asked cautiously, fear manifesting in his concerned hazel eyes.

"No…Samuel I think…shiiiit." Crowley scoffed.

"Bloody hell, did the angel just cuss?" Sam whimpered.

"Gabriel, he can't have her now it's too early…fix it!" Gabriel hurriedly put his hands on Castiel's stomach, trying to halt labor with his angel mojo.

"It's not working…The baby is wrapped in her own grace, I can't touch her. If Cas really is in labor, I think this is it then. We'll just have to pray for the best." Both Crowley and Sam exchanged horrified expressions.

"Pray for the best? Look Gabriel, I'm a demon and even I'm worried for the little one, six months is far too early." Gabriel shook his head.

"I know but there is nothing I can do. Cas is having this baby tonight and we need to find Dean fast." Cas cried out again and Sam rushed to his side attempting to pick him up before Gabriel slapped his hands away.

"Don't you dare, your pregnant, you don't need to be lifting things. Crowley, you pick up Cas. We'll take him to Dean as soon as I find him, let me go ask Annabel if she's seen anything." And just like that, Gabriel disappeared.

Meanwhile, Dean was having some issues of his own. For the last week he'd been held hostage by Delores and Lucifer themselves. Well, Lucifer was gone doing God only know what most of the time, but he'd given Delores strict orders to torture Dean to the brink of death slowly but surely while their shape shifter took care of getting rid of his baby.

"You know Dean…I hope the shifter brings back pictures of the look on Castiel's face when he loses that baby…and I'm going to make sure you're alive just long enough to see them." Dean spat at her.

"Nothing is going to happen to my little girl. Her guardian angel is always with her, and my brother would never let anything happen to either of them." Delores let out a wicked and cruel laugh.

"Oh you poor thing, you really believe stupid Gabriel can protect her from everything? The shifter can't physically hurt her, no. But he is going to make Castiel so upset, he's going to make him believe you want absolutely nothing to do with him anymore and when it all becomes too much it will trigger premature labor. And you know…babies born at six months have only a 50% chance of survival. And if the 50% goes in your favor we can just have him crush some anti-depressants into her formula. Either way she won't make it passed a few hours." Dean's body was shaking with anger and the chains binding him to the wall were the only things keeping him from beating the shit our of her. She took out a dagger and sliced a large gash down Dean's chest.

"Cassie is going to be so upset when he gets the divorce papers." She whispered, digging the knife in to his side just enough to leave a small wound.

"Castiel knows that I love him, he knows I wouldn't leave him for the world!" Delores slashed a cross into his cheek.

"Does he, angel boy? Will he know that when you look him in the eyes and tell him he means nothing to you? We're going to break him, Dean, and there is nothing you can do about it." A slow tear rolled down Dean's cheek.

"I'm going to fucking kill you. I will rip your heart from your chest and use it to smother the evil bastard growing inside you!" Delores grimaced.

"Now now, is that any way to talk to a mother about her son?" She was about to stab Dean in the side when they heard the unmistakable flutter of wings.

"Hey! Get your filthy hands off of my brother-in-law!" Both heads snapped in the direction of the voice.

"Gabriel! You shouldn't have left Cas…" Gabriel held his hand up to silence him.

"I had to leave Castiel to find the real you after seeing Annabel. I'd have brought him with me but…he can't poof around in his state." Dean's blood ran cold.

"His state?" Gabriel nodded sadly at him.

"It's not good, Dean…" Delores threw her head back in a loud cackle.

"It worked! I knew he'd come through for us, that little Nephilim abomination won't survive the birth, I almost guarantee you." Gabriel snapped his fingers and the chains holding Dean vanished, allowing him to grab on to Delores. He punched her hard in the face and grabbed her by her hair.

"She's coming with us. You take me back to my husband and then I want you and Crowley to exorcise this bitch." Gabriel smirked and held on to both of them, zapping them all back to the hotel in Ohio. Dean ran to Cas, who Crowley was still holding. He snatched him out of the demons arms and petted his hair.

"I'm so sorry baby, none of this should have ever happened, what did that douche bag do to you?" Castiel smiled very faintly, his eyes glowing with relief and joy, but also immense pain.

"I-it doesn't matter. You're here, and your safe." Dean urgently crushed their lips together and carried him to the bed. Tears were rolling down his face as he looked from his lover to his brother.

"Sammy, I'm gunna need your help man, c'mon." Sam walked over and patted Dean on the back.

"It's going to be okay, Dean. I'll help you through this, no matter what. You're gunna be okay." Dean took one more moment to pull Sam into a bear hug. Through all the doldrums and all the pain they'd been through over the years it was always each other who had their backs, always each other that offered solace and comfort no one else could give. Dean didn't know if any of them would make it through this, but with his little brother by his side he felt like everything was going to be alright.

_ The tomb stones were waiting_

_They were half engraved_

_They knew it was over_

_They just didn't know the date_


	17. Sorry!

I forgot to mention this when I updated chapter sixteen, I'm so so sorry that took so long! I started writing it when I got home but it took two days to write it because I kept getting distracted by Supernatural (my friend wanted to watch it with me) so I'm very sorry and I hope you enjoyed the update ^^ I also realized that when I replaced the author's note with chapter sixteen that I probably should have just left the author's note there and went on or else no one would know that I updated xD So that is also what this is for haha :3 I'll just get rid of this note when I finish the story so that all the chapters line up with their correct number. Thanks for reading :)


	18. Wings And Wonder

Castiel writhed in pain and reached out desperately for Dean.

"Hold me." He whimpered, causing Dean's heart to break. Dean climbed on to the bed and wrapped his arms around her.

"I've got you baby." Dean whispered, tenderly rubbing and massaging Castiel's baby bump.

"I'm scared, Dean." Dean nuzzled in to him and held him a little bit tighter.

"Me too, Cas. But everything is going to be alright, I promise. Sammy and I are going to take care of you." Castiel pulled Dean in to a demanding, frantic kiss, and Dean responded by nibbling very gently on his bottom lip, in an attempt to comfort him.

"Okay, um, Dean, you aren't gunna like this but I need to take Cas's pants off." Dean's face looked a little unnerved by this but he nodded. Sam gingerly tugged at the fabric until it was around the angel's ankles and then finally in a heap in the floor along with his socks and shoes. Sam looked awkwardly from his brother-in-law's naughty bits to his concerned brother.

"Heh, um, Dean? I don't know why this hasn't crossed our minds before…but where is she supposed to even come out?" Castiel and Dean both went pale.

"Oh shit Sammy, I have no idea…" Castiel groaned again, another contraction hitting him. Castiel snapped his fingers to remove the rest of his clothing.

"I'm so hot…" Dean kissed his shoulder sympathetically.

"Sammy, turn a fan on, he's sweating buckets." Sam obliged and then turned terrified eyes toward the angel.

"How bad does it hurt Cas? I mean you don't have in pains in your…ass or anything do you?" He asked in a hushed whisper. Castiel's eyes went wide.

"Oh god I hope she's not coming out there! B-But no, I don't have pain there it's just these contractions…as Dean would put it, they hurt like a bitch." Sam immediately looked sick.

"I swear if she come out there…" He said it more to himself but Dean shot him a look.

"You're worried about when you go into labor, huh?" Sam nodded sheepishly and Castiel snorted.

"Good luck either way, I wouldn't wish this on anyone." Dean pulled Cas in his lap and allowed him to curl up on him, even though he was getting so sweaty that his hair was now dripping. Castiel whimpered again and gripped Dean's shirt hard.

"Make it stop." Dean caressed Cas's stomach again and kissed the top of his head.

"I wish I could, I would do anything to make sure you never felt any pain." He mumbled helplessly, wishing he could take Castiel's pain and harbor it himself. Sam pulled out his cell phone and dialed Gabriel's number.

"Samchop, this isn't really the best time, we're getting to the fun part of the exorcism." Sam sighed.

"Gabs, I know that exorcising Delores is important, but could you take a minute to ask God about Castiel? I mean if you've got Delores under a devil's trap then she isn't going anywhere. Just pray to him, you're an archangel, don't you have like…a direct call to God?" Now it was Gabriel's turn to sigh, but he agreed and was very quiet for a few moments.

"Cas isn't gunna like this…" This made Sam very nervous.

"What is it?" Gabriel was a little upset himself, considering Castiel was his little brother and his number one (okay maybe number two next to Sam and their baby) priority.

"He's just going to have to go through labor as long as it takes for the baby to figure out how to poof herself out of there. No one can touch her because of her grace acting as a shield, and she can't just come out his poop-chute. Since she's premature it might take her instincts a while to recognize that she needs to get herself out…and God says she probably wont feel that it's urgent until Castiel's body is trying its hardest to be rid of her. He's in for a long night Sammy…tell him to give in to his instincts and push as if he were having her the way a woman would, it might help." This actually was a little calming to Sam, now that he knew neither of them would be having things the size of watermelons coming out their asses.

"Thanks, angel." Gabriel chuckled at the rather literal term of endearment.

"Good luck, Sammy-bear." Sam hung up and looked sympathetically at Dean and Castiel, repeating to them what Gabriel said. Dean turned red.

"That's fucking great, my husband is in severe pain and there is nothing anyone can do to help him!" Castiel laced his fingers with Dean's.

"It's okay, it will b-be worth it when we hold her in our arms for the first time."

About four hours passed, with nothing but periodic cries of pain from Cas, and eventually both Dean and Sam were cuddled up with him, rubbing his stomach and cooing to Raini that it was time to come on out. Sam and Dean had actually almost dozed off a bit until Castiel let out a very high pitched yelp. Castiel was doubled over and actually crying because it hurt so bad.

"It's a good thing y-you're Nephilim n-now…" He managed, panting and squeezing Dean's hand so hard he thought it might break.

"Because I think I need to push and I can feel my wings threatening to break through the skin and muscles of my vessel's back…n-now it won't blind you to see." Castiel let out a shrill cry in pure Enochian and two bleeding cracks started forming on his back.

"Both of you, move!" Castiel said it in Enochian, but for the first time Sam and Dean actually understood it. They got up and sprinted to the other side of the motel room just in time, before Castiel's wings exploded from his back. They were so long that they were brushing up against the windows and both Dean and Sam's mouth dropped. They'd never seen anything quite that beautiful. They were a deep burgundy color that slowly darkened to black from the middle of the wings down.

"D-Dean! I need you!" Castiel looked about ready to pass out and Dean ran to him, cupping his face with both hands.

"I've got you…you're okay." He shushed, wiping the sweat and tears from his lovers face.

"D-Dean I can't do this…" Dean kissed him gently and chastely.

"Yes you can, listen, I read somewhere that if two angels touch wings they can share power is that true?" Castiel nodded weakly, on the verge of unconsciousness.

"Well I know I'm just a Nephilim but it's worth a shot." Castiel couldn't even form coherent replies after that, his exhaustion taking over. Dean was supporting Cas and himself now but still managed to focus all his attention and strength on pushing his own wings out. It wasn't long before he was also screaming in Enochian, which he didn't know he knew, his back on fire at the tearing sensation. Out finally came a set of significantly shorter wings, due to his Nephilim status, that were a little longer than the length of Dean's outstretched arms. They started off a dark blue color and then tapered off into the purest white Dean had ever seen. He wrapped himself around Castiel in a hug, folding his wings around him so they brushed against Cas's. It was like a jolt of electricity flowed through both of them and Castiel almost immediately perked up a little, folding his own wings around Dean's. Sam could no longer see them, they were just a mass of multi-colored feathers. Dean cupped Castiel's bump and rubbed it in the spot Raini usually kicked at, pulling Cas into a more heated kiss. They were engulfed in a bright white light and Dean could feel Castiel's swollen belly soften. When they pulled away and opened their eyes it was to the sound of Sam gasping. They folded their wings down and turned to look at him. One of the tiniest little babies they had ever seen was now squeaking in his arms.

"She poofed to me…" Sam mumbled in a bit of a daze. He walked over to Dean and Castiel slowly.

"She's making a face like she wants to cry, but all she can do is make that little squeaking noise…maybe it's because she's so early." He put her in Dean's arms, who immediately burst into tears.

"Hey there, Raini, we've been expecting you." He cooed, turning to Castiel with a sappy expression.

"I think she's okay, Cas. Her lungs seem to be a little under developed but she's breathing, she has all her little fingers and toes…she's perfect." He handed her to Cas, who was choking back sobs.

"Oh Dean…she looks just like you." He whispered, gently petting her light brown hair and admiring her big green eyes. Dean chuckled.

"Such big beautiful eyes for such a small little baby." He leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Welcome to the world, Princess." Now even Sam was crying a little, taking out his phone and snapping a picture of the precious moment before him. Castiel used the last of his power that he could currently muster up to snap his fingers and make a birth certificate appear. Sam filled it out and once Dean and Castiel signed it, it was official. It stated that Raini Destiny Winchester was born to Dean and Castiel Winchester on April 1st, 2010, in Cleveland, Ohio, at 6:17 AM. She just barely weighed five pounds and was seventeen inches long. Gabriel came back shortly after that with some formula since Dean refused to feed her what they'd already bought since he was terrified of what the shifter might have done in his absence. Gabriel absolutely fawned over his new niece and helped Sam feed her while Dean and Cas got some sleep.

"You know, I really hope she's gunna be okay, she doesn't really have the strength yet to suck." Sam said worriedly as he attempted to get Raini to latch on to the nipple. Gabriel took the bottle from him and tried himself.

"Come on, Rainbow, take the bottle from your Uncle Gabey…" He softly tapped on the end of the bottle and rubbed his thumb underneath her chin. Then he also made sure she was in an upright position in Sam's arms instead of being cradled. She began to suck very slowly on the bottle and Sam beamed up at his archangel.

"How did you…" Gabriel shrugged.

"Saw it in a movie." Sam chuckled and shook his head.

"You're amazing, you know that? Oh! By the way, what happened with Delores? Where are she and Crowley?" Gabriel shrugged again.

"We got her nice and exorcised, Crowley is now trying to hide her someplace Satan proof…if such a place even exists." Sam snorted.

"Well if one does, who better to sniff it out than the king of hell, right?" Gabriel grinned and kissed the top of Sam's head, looking down lovingly at the new baby.

"I suppose. You know…he let it slip to me today why he needed to have a word with Dean." Sam's eyebrows rose.

"Oh?" Gabriel's topaz eyes were alight with humor and mischief.

"He was seeking advice…he knocked up Annabel." Sam burst out in thunderous laughter, startling Raini and causing her to pull back from her bottle with more squeaks.

"Aw look, Chucklehead, you made her cry…ish." Gabriel teased, picking her up and cradling her on his shoulder.

"You look so much like your daddy it isn't even funny." He mumbled, pacing around with her a bit to calm her.

"I know, just what we needed was another Dean, huh?" Sam sighed playfully, watching his husband be so tender with their niece.

"I think you're going to be a wonderful father." Gabriel smirked.

"You wanna know what I think? I think you're purposely complimenting me so you can get laid tonight." Sam smirked back.

"Yeah? Well I think you purposely defected my compliment so you can make me want to lay you tonight." Gabriel shot him his most suggestive eyebrow wiggle.

"Well as long as we're both on the same page about wanting to get laid, I'm so getting naked the minute this little one is in bed." Sam pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it to the floor.

"She's asleep on your shoulder, Gabe. Lay her down in her bassinet and get your sweet little ass over here, I haven't seen you all day." Gabriel laid her in the bassinet beside her parents bed and sauntered over to Sam.

"Has my hubby missed me?" Sam grabbed Gabriel's shirt and jerked him closer.

"Why don't you get on the bed and find out?" Ever since the angel heat had ended dominant Sam was back and Gabriel was loving every naughty minute of it.


	19. Plain and Sabriel

Sam growled when Gabriel didn't move to their bed quite quick enough and hungrily pinned him to the wall, having at his neck like it was his favorite chew toy. Gabriel moaned and grabbed at Sam's hair.

"S-Sammy, our brothers and their baby are sleeping a few feet away, shouldn't we…poof home for this or something?" Sam seemed to ponder it for a moment and snapped his fingers, zapping both of them to their house in Kansas. He grinned.

"Whoa…I see why you and Cas do that all the time, it's amazing." Gabriel took advantage of Sam's brief distractedness and focused on bringing his wings out. Sam had told him about what had happened with Raini's birth involving Castiel and Dean's wings, and it intrigued him. He wanted his mate to fuck him while getting a good look at his true self. An angels wings were unique, no two sets of wings were alike, and they were very special to an angel, very private. It wasn't so much that an angels wings bore their soul, but more like they revealed to whomsoever saw them the truest most pure aspects of their personality and life experiences. Dean's were dark blue from all the hardships he'd faced, all the pain and suffering, and then white because despite it all he was still a good righteous person and servant of the Lord. Castiel's were burgundy because from the moment of his creation God knew he would rebel against heaven, it was a fitting color for a rebel, and as for the black…Castiel had always been one to take on other peoples burdens as his own and try to right things, and due to that he'd felt so much heartache that it surpassed the color blue and became black. Gabriel was deeply interested to see what Sam's looked like, and insanely eager to show his lover his own. Gabriel grunted a little bit, having a higher tolerance for pain than Castiel, and his wings sprung right out, taking Sam by surprise.

"G-Gabriel…" Was all Sam managed to choke out. His wings were about the length of Castiel's, but that was the only similarity. They were a shimmering gold color and were streaked with a very soft pink. Gabriel snapped his fingers to make both of their clothes vanish and then laid back on the bed with absolutely no shame.

"Yes, Sammy?" Sam's cock throbbed at the sight before him and he timidly reached out to touch one of the butterscotch colored feathers. It was soft as silk and Gabriel shuddered from the touch and held back a moan. No one had ever touched his wings before. Sam's eyebrows rose.

"Did that feel good?" Before Gabriel could answer Sam licked the tip of the same feather. Gabriel gripped the sheets and bit his lip hard enough to draw blood. Sam smirked.

"It does, doesn't it?" This news delighted him, and he was suddenly trying very hard to expose his own wings. Gabriel waited in anticipation as Sam let out a loud whine and his own feathered appendages were brought forth. Gabriel gasped, they were not what he was expecting from his Sammy at all. They were black as night, the darkest black Gabriel had ever seen, and there was this one little pure white feather that glistened at the tip of his left wing. Gabriel immediately started to cry and bent down to place a gentle kiss on Sam's single innocent white feather.

"Sam…oh baby, what have you been through?' Gabriel's voice was heartbroken and Sam almost wished he had left his wings where they'd been. Sam softly captured Gabriel's lips and caressed his face.

"Nothing you need to worry about, Trixie. It's all behind me now…now that I have you." Gabriel wiped his eyes and attempted to speak.

"You do realize that if we have sex with our wings exposed…we're going to see inside each other. We will have no secrets." Sam shrugged.

"There isn't anything I want to hide from you." Gabriel took that as an invitation to grab a fistful of his husbands raven colored wings and pull him on top of him. Sam's entire body convulsed at the wing contact and he instinctively grinded against Gabriel. Sam wiggled out from Gabriel's grip, his dominant instincts itching to take over.

"My baby boy likes sweets doesn't he?" Sam asked, trailing a slender finger down Gabriel's chest. Gabriel laughed.

"Did you even hear my vows to you on our wedding day? You know I do." Sam snapped his fingers and a sudden bottle of chocolate sauce appeared.

"You can just zap your wings clean can't you?" Gabriel nodded. Sam smirked and drizzled some of it on to Gabriel's right wing. He straddled Gabriel's waist and pulled his wing closer, persistently licking at his husbands most delicate areas. Gabriel bucked up, his erection desperately needing attention. His cock slid against Sam's entrance and he abruptly stopped.

"No, no, not this time Gabs. You're mine tonight." Sam spread Gabriel's legs, and using the chocolate sauce as lube, Sam slid a finger into him. Gabriel mewled, which caused a rather encouraged Sam to lap up the chocolate on Gabriel's wing in tune with the pace of his finger. He slid in a second finger as he squirted the sauce on the other wing and went at it, nipping and nibbling at the sensitive flesh under all those feathers. Gabriel was a hot mess beneath Sam, rocking with need and moaning like a whore.

"S-Sam…I'm gunna…" Sam stopped scissoring Gabriel and used his sticky hand to slap him on the ass.

"Nobody said it was okay to cum yet." He growled darkly, stealing a rough kiss and exchanging chocolate in his lovers mouth. He pulled back and looked deep into his archangel's lust blown topaz eyes and smiled lovingly, letting Gabriel know he'd have mercy on him and get started. He slowly eased himself in to Gabriel and both of them gasped. The moment they were connected a memory flashed before their eyes. Gabriel saw a beautiful blonde girl in a Smurf night shirt talking to Sam.

"Your brother said he was on some kind of hunting trip?" Sam smiled lovingly at her.

"

Oh, yeah, he's just deer hunting up at the cabin. He's probably got Jim, Jack and José along with him. We're just gonna go bring him back."

Sam was seeing a flash of heaven, a war. Gabriel was fighting, not his vessel, but somehow Sam knew it was him by looking at him. He was leading an army with who Sam assumed was Michael, only Michael didn't seem bothered….Gabriel was full of sadness. As Sam began to thrust harder into Gabriel the more memories started seeping from one mind to the other. The next memory Gabriel got a glimpse of was Sam laying on his bed relaxing when suddenly blood was dripping on his face. Sam looked up to see the same blonde girl from before burning on the ceiling, he screamed her name, he cried as Dean swooped in to drag him away. Sam could feel Gabriel flinch beneath him but he couldn't stop absentmindedly thrusting, couldn't stop to comfort him because he was paralyzed by the memory he was seeing. Gabriel was crying and screaming as Michael cast Lucifer in to the pit, he was pulling on Michael, begging him to just stop the fighting and leave Lucy alone.

Next Gabriel sees Sam pinned to a wall and Azazel stalking toward Dean.

"Why'd you do it?"

_Azazel turned to face him._

"You mean why did I kill Mommy and pretty, little Jess?" Sam nodded angrily and Azazel turned back to Dean.

"You know, I never told you this, but Sam was going to ask her to marry him. Been shopping for rings and everything."

And Sam was shown a memory of Gabriel leaving heaven behind brokenhearted, missing his brother and turning his back on everything he'd ever known. He saw him possessing his vessel and hiding out as the new Loki. Sam thrust harder and harder, knowing he was about to lose it. Both him and Gabriel were sobbing at this point, grabbing on to each others wings not for the sexual feeling it emitted, but to comfort one another. They came at the same time, Sam coating Gabriel's insides with his seed and Gabriel spraying his own all over their stomachs. Sam pulled out and collapsed onto Gabriel, allowing his archangel to engulf him in his wings comfortingly as they both let out their harsh cries.

"I'm so sorry about Jess…I could feel that you really loved her." Gabriel whispered brokenly. Sam nuzzled into his lovers neck and sighed.

"I'm sorry too. I'm sorry that you went through all of that with your brothers. I'm sorry that you've had to spend so long without him and watch him become a monster." Gabriel ran his fingers through Sam's hair and they kissed away each others tears.

"Now you know what happened to me…although there is so much more than just the thing with Jess…" Gabriel sighed.

"I know, if it was just her your wings wouldn't look like that. But I understand a little better now…and I just wish I could have been there from the start to protect you." Sam rolled off of him and cuddled into his side.

"What I saw of your memories was pretty sad too though…how come you don't have any black in your wings like me and Cas?" Gabriel chuckled.

"I'm an archangel. All of our wings started out gold when regular angels are born with white wings. An Angel's wings grow their color based on life experiences and or personality…how things have affected your soul. Yes, my family issues caused me a lot of pain, but when I left Heaven I blocked it all out and just pretended I was nothing but a trickster, kept things light and mischievous…so my wings never once changed their color. I didn't get the pink streaks in them until I met you…because falling in love with you was the first time I'd allowed myself to truly feel emotion in centuries." That made Sam smile and seemed to put him at ease, gazing at the pink feathers that he'd unknowingly marked his husband with. He folded his wings down and back under his skin and then snapped his clothes back on.

"Gabriel…we can play with each others wings…but lets never have sex with them out again." He sniffled, wiping away the last of Gabriel's tears with his thumb. Gabriel chuckled and zapped his wings clean of excess chocolate and folded them back down as well, snapping his clothes back on and nodding.

"Agreed. We should head back, Sammy, you never know when Dean and Cas may need us." Sam laced his fingers with his husbands and the two poofed back to the motel room in Ohio. Castiel was still asleep but Dean was up with Raini, attempting to feed her a little more since she hadn't gotten much out of the bottle when Sam and Gabe had tried earlier.

"Where the hell have you two been?" Sam shrugged.

"Surely you didn't want us to make love anywhere near your daughter." Dean made the most disgusted face ever and then turned back to his little one.

"Your Uncle Sammy is a pervert, good thing Daddy will always be here to cover your precious little ears." Sam had never seen Dean coo at a baby like that before and it warmed his heart. He and Gabriel exchanged warm looks and then sat down on their bed, watching Dean with his new baby. Raini got a determined look on her little face and sucked a little harder at the bottle, causing Dean's face to light up.

"That's my girl, you were born to be a fighter." He whispered, kissing her forehead and rocking her in his arms. Sam and Gabriel grinned at each other but left him alone, curling up on their bed and drifting to sleep, both their hands on Sam's stomach and dreaming of the day when they'd get to meet their own bundle of joy.


	20. Titanium

The two couples went back to their home in Kansas and with Delores successfully hidden, they lived peacefully there for about a month. Raini was growing at a normal rate, though she was still smaller than most babies her age, and Sam was healthily two months along. They were all very happy, to say the least, so it came as no surprise when things started to go wrong. One night Castiel was feeding Raini on the couch while Dean was filling up the sink to give her a bath. Castiel put the bottle down and burped her, tugging her tiny pink princess dress off and carrying her to Dean. Dean sat her in the bubbly water and got Castiel to hold her up so he could bathe her with the washcloth.

"Aw Cas, she's so cute with the suds in her hair." Castiel smiled lovingly at Dean and rested his head on his shoulder.

"We have a perfect daughter." Dean very gently rinsed the soap out of her light brunette hair and nodded.

"I know, baby. I know." They heard a chuckle from behind them that did not sound like Sam or Gabriel, and Dean nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Relax, mate, it's just me. You're a lot sweeter with a baby than I ever imagined, Dean." Balthazar teased. Dean took a deep breath, thankful that it was just Balthazar and not a demon of some sort.

"How the hell did you find out where we live? Castiel hid us from angels with those symbols on our ribs." Balthazar shrugged.

"It wasn't a matter of finding you in an instant, it was a matter of me looking through every possible phonebook for a Dean Winchester and then tracking your number. It was very annoying, I resent that Castiel hid you so well." Dean cursed under his breath, that was one of the downfalls of settling down, he was easier to find. Dean snapped his fingers and made a small pink towel appear, positioning himself in front of the sink so that Balthazar couldn't see anything and wrapped Raini up in it. He cradled her tight to his chest and stepped back a little.

"What do you want?" Castiel, also feeling a little threatened, stepped in front of Dean.

"Wow, Castiel, for someone who just had a baby you are in wonderful shape. How did you gain your abs back that fast?" Castiel growled.

"Answer the question." Balthazar put his hands up in surrender.

"I'm not here to fight you…I'm actually surprised that you'd think I was, here I thought we were friends, Castiel." Castiel nodded.

"We are, but not all angels take kindly to Nephilims, I wasn't sure if you were one of them. My daughter comes before any friend I may have." Balthazar nodded.

"I also feel that way about my son, so I understand. However, you'd have known better than to mistake me for an angel racist against Nephilim if you knew about my son." Dean looked shocked.

"Don't tell me you knocked up a human?" Balthazar grinned.

"Indeed I did, and a very beautiful one at that. A woman named Elizabeth gave me a son five years ago, his name is Hadraniel. We have always kept him sheltered since he was the first Nephilim born in several hundred years…thus we were horrified when he went missing last night." Castiel gasped softly and looked sympathetically at his friend.

"I am very sorry, I don't know what I'd do if that had happened to us." Balthazar sighed.

"That's the thing, Cas. It is going to happen to you, that's why I'm here." Dean looked down protectively at his baby, who was making little squeaks in his arms.

"Why? Who the hell is kidnapping Nephilims?" Castiel instinctively wrapped his arms around his hunter.

"Michael. Michael hates Nephilims with a burning passion, but believe it or not that's not why he's doing this. As you know, Lucifer has been causing havoc on Earth for quite some time now, and the only way to derail this apocalypse seems to be a certain kind of magic. In order to open Lucifer's cage, you must spill and mix the blood of the worlds first four Nephilim on scared ground, which is one of the reasons Lucifer wanted your baby dead so bad. If he killed her before someone else got their hands on her blood then the cage could never be opened." Dean's eyebrows creased with worry.

"Why does only Nephilim blood open the cage?" Balthazar shrugged.

"I suppose it's because of Lucifer's strong hatred for humans, and Nephilims are the very things that bind angels and humans. Michael knew you and Sam would never say yes to being their vessels, so he's ending things this way…which I can't say is a bad idea, but I don't want my boy to die in the midst of it all." Castiel's eyes filled with tears.

"What are we going to do? Lucifer needs to be put back in his cage, but we can't condemn our children!" Balthazar shook his head.

"There is another way. There are only six Nephilim in existence not counting the one Sam is carrying. The first Nephilim ever born was several centuries ago and caused an uproar in heaven, it's a miracle that she's still alive. Uriel impregnated a human woman named Jael and they had a daughter named Ariel. After that angels were too scared and too prejudiced to even look at humans in that sort of way until the 1800s rolled around. Sometime during the 1860's Anna got pregnant by a union soldier named Adriel, and they had a daughter named Lailah. After Lailah was born heaven passed strict laws on human/angel relationships and any angel who had fallen for a human had their grace cut out. Michael and Raphael were the ones who made and enforced these laws, but when I was discovered to have conceived one myself, God was the one to come to my aid and tell Michael and Raphael that they were no longer allowed to cut grace from the angels who fell for mortals. God knew that Nephilim were important and needed to complete certain prophecies, so he allowed for you to conceive the fourth. Shortly after that, you and Sam became the fifth and sixth. So you see how rare these beings are?" Dean and Castiel nodded cautiously.

"In order to open Lucifer's cage and spare the Nephilim, you would have to spill the blood of something that is equally as rare. Now tell me…how many archangels are there?" Understanding immediately washed over Dean and Castiel's features.

"Four." Balthazar smiled.

"Bingo. We kill an archangel, we save our children." Dean looked relieved that there was another way, but weary that it had to be an archangel.

"Well Gabriel is out of the question, do you understand? And we can't kill Lucifer, so either Michael or Raphael are going down." Balthazar's expression darkened.

"How the bloody hell do you expect to kill Michael? Hm? And how do you suppose we drag Raphael from heaven?" Dean glared at him.

"I don't know, but we will. Gabriel is family, he's not going anywhere." Balthazar gritted his teeth.

"Exactly, he's family, meaning he'd be willing to do this for us." Castiel opened is mouth to respond when Gabriel walked in.

"I'll do it." Dean glared at him.

"You certainly will not! You're not leaving my brother to raise a child on his own." Gabriel sighed sadly.

"He won't be on his own, he has you. Look, I'm not going to stand around and let Michael take my niece away, he's already damaged my family enough. Now you listen to me Dean Winchester, you are going to kill me on sacred ground and you aren't going to say a word to your brother about it. You're going to tell him I died fighting Lucifer into the cage. I'll be watching Sam and our baby from Heaven, I will still somehow keep them safe, I promise." Castiel looked teary-eyed at Gabriel.

"Brother…you know what losing a mate does to angels. You can't be sure that Sam or the baby would survive your death. It is highly likely that he would miscarry." Castiel's words were like knives in Gabriel's heart but he knew that he had to do it.

"Cas, I have too. I'm sure it won't come to that with the support system he has. It's like Balthazar said…how do you plan on killing Michael?" Dean looked at him like he was stupid.

"Gabriel, we have an angel killing blade…what more do we need?" Gabriel rolled his eyes.

"Yes, Dean, but if Michael is gathering the Nephilim he will be EXPECTING you, you will never get close enough to kill him!" Apparently Gabriel had shouted that a little too loud and had alerted Sam to walk into the kitchen.

"What's going on in here?" Gabriel leaned in and pecked his lips.

"Nothing, Sammy-Bear, everything's fine." Dean folded his arms across his chest.

"No, Gabriel, why don't you tell Sam about your little Kamikaze mission?" Sam narrowed his eyes at his husband.

"What is he talking about, Gabe?" Gabriel grumbled profanities at Dean and looked sheepishly up at his lover.

"Sammy I'm sorry, but…but they need to kill an archangel to open Lucifer's cage or else a bunch of Nephilim, including Raini, are going to die." Sam grabbed hold of Gabriel and gave him the harshest most serious glare he'd ever seen.

"No." His words were stern and final, but Gabriel wasn't budging.

"Yes, Sam, it needs to be done." Sam's grip on Gabriel tightened and he growled slightly. His eyes softened, not wanting to scare Gabriel, and he caressed his honey-colored hair.

"I said no." Gabriel had never seen Sam like this, his touch so possessive and his voice so demanding, but he guessed it was because they were mated and now that that was being jeopardized, Sam's instincts as the dominant mate were showing through. Unfortunately, because Gabriel's natural instinct was to submit to Sam, he had to nod his head and agree to letting them make an attempt on Michael's life…but Gabriel knew. He knew what he was going to end up needing to do and if all else failed it was a sacrifice he was willing to make for his family. Raini made a particularly loud squeak and everyone turned to look at her.

"She's cold, I'm going to go put some clothes on her." Dean mumbled, heading to the nursery. Things were getting tense between Sam, Gabriel, and Balthazar, so Castiel decided to join Dean. The nursery was now painted a light pink and Castiel had painted a lime green butterfly on the wall. Dean laid Raini down on her changing table and Castiel pulled out a tiny nightgown from her closet. Dean put a diaper on her and held her up, allowing Castiel to gently tug the nightgown over her little head and pull her arms through the proper holes.

"Can she sleep with us tonight, Dean? I'm really worried." Dean leaned in a gently captured his angels lips.

"I'm worried too, Cas. Of course she can, I was going to suggest it myself." Castiel walked to her crib and got her stuffed bunny and her blanket, trying to hide from Dean that he'd begun to cry. Dean could hear the sniffles, however, and touched his forehead to Cas's.

"Nothing is going to happen to our baby or to Gabriel. I promise you." Castiel just smiled through his tears and kissed Dean's forehead.

"I know this is going to sound like a chick-flick moment, as you say, but thank you…for always being my knight in shinning armor." Dean chuckled.

"That was the gayest thing you have ever said but I love you for it. I've never felt that needed before." Castiel smiled and took his arm, walking back out of the nursery with him.

"You will always be needed." Dean looked from his husband to his drowsy daughter, who was gently sucking on her fist in his arms. Life for a hunter was always going to be hard, but for the first time in Dean's life he knew it would all be okay. He was sure now more than ever that his love was a shield, a titanium force that would protect his family now and forever through whatever comes.


	21. Once Upon A Fallen Angel

Castiel awoke to the sound of his baby whimpering. Raini still hadn't got the hang of crying since her lungs were underdeveloped, but Castiel had grown accustomed to her different whimpers and squeaks. This one was the one that meant she was hungry. He gently pulled her out of Dean's arms and carried her to their kitchen. He held her in his right arm while using the other to get the formula and begin mixing it into a bottle. Castiel had recently bought her the movie Sleeping Beauty to watch when she was older, and though Dean insisted it was unnecessary since it was a Disney movie, Castiel had proof watched it for things he didn't approve of. Needless to say, Castiel had loved it, and he liked to sing her songs from it, as he was now humming "Once Upon A Dream" to calm her loudening squeaks as he heated her bottle in the microwave. He checked the milk on his hand for temperature and when he was sure it was perfect, he headed for the living room. However, Castiel did not make it to the living room. The angel took no less than two steps before he heard a flutter of wings from behind him.

"Castiel. Brother, I want you to hand me the abomination, now." Michael's voice was emotionless and grave, causing a shiver to go down Castiel's spine.

"Dean?!" Castiel called out loudly, clutching his baby to his chest and hoping to wake his lover. Michael let out a loud snarl.

"What is that filthy makeshift Nephilim going to do to stop an all powerful archangel? Be serious, Castiel." A growl ripped from Castiel's chest, which he didn't know he was capable of doing.

"Touch my daughter and it will be the end of you, brother, I will make sure of it." Michael snapped his fingers and Castiel was suddenly paralyzed up against the kitchen wall.

"Oh Cassie…I believe you've forgotten just how much more powerful I am than you. Now I'll be taking your ungodly little half-breed." He spat, prying Raini from her fathers hands.

"Dean! Dean!" Castiel cried out frantically, finally hearing his hunter running towards the kitchen. Dean ran in just in time to see Michael poof off with his child and Castiel fall to the floor in sobs. Dean ran to Castiel and helped him stand, brushing away his tears.

"Castiel, baby, shhh, it's okay. Did he hurt you?" Castiel shook his head and sniffled.

"B-But Raini…" Dean gently caressed his hair.

"I know, baby. I know…I failed you." Castiel clung to him.

"No…I failed _you_, Dean." Dean started to cry frantically and screamed out for Sam and Gabriel.

"Sammy!" He wailed, the tears falling harder as he held Castiel protectively against his chest, who was gripping his shirt. Sam and Gabriel ran into the kitchen as fast as they could and immediately knew what had happened at the sight of the couple desperately embracing.

"I-It's too late." Castiel sobbed.

"No, no it's not. I'm calling Balthazar, and then we're tracking Michael down and I'm ending this." They heard a flutter of wings and all turned around to face whoever it was.

"A step a head of you, Gabriel. Let's go, I already have a lead on where Michael is keeping our children." Dean looked brokenly at everyone as they hurried to Balthazar's side.

"What makes you think they aren't already dead?" Balthazar rolled his eyes.

"Stop with the pity party Dean, Raini hasn't been gone long and Michael has to summon Lucifer. We have time but we must hurry." Dean gripped Cas's hand tightly.

"It's okay, Dean, we'll get her back." Dean leaned in and rather roughly captured Castiel's lips.

"I hope so baby." They all poofed simultaneously to where they felt Balthazar disappear too. They found themselves in a dirty old warehouse, the heat was sweltering and it reeked of wet concrete and propane. There was a ring of fire around two seemingly teenage girls and a little boy, one of the girls was cradling Raini. Castiel's heart nearly stopped and his entire body lurched towards his baby. She was…crying. Legit crying.

"I guess her grace could sense that it had been disconnected from the nurturing grace of her parents. In her panicked state she learned to cry." Gabriel explained as he watched his brother be held back by Sam.

"No, Cas, not yet. That's holy oil, you'd only trap yourself in there." Castiel wasn't listening, clawing at Sam's arms.

"He doesn't even hear you over the sound of her cries, Sam. His motherly instincts have kicked in to overdrive and his grace is desperately trying to reconnect with her. If a baby Nephilim is cut off from its mothers grace for too long it will die." This information nearly killed Dean.

"Let him go, Sammy, I've got him." The moment Sam released him Castiel shot towards Raini and it took all of Dean's strength to pull him in to his chest.

"It's okay, Cas, calm down. We'll get her." Because of their bond, he could feel the emptiness and the fear Castiel's grace was emitting. He tried his hardest to push some of his own to Cas, in an attempt to console him. It seemed to lessen the scratching and hyperventilating, but Castiel remained curled in to Dean's chest, flinching at every whimper and cry he heard Raini make for them.

"Daddy?!" The little boy cried happily, earning a bittersweet smile from Balthazar.

"It'll be alright, Hadraniel, I'm going to get you out of there." They heard a loud cackle and snapped their heads in the direction of the malicious sound. Michael was standing in a corner of the warehouse with smug expression.

"And just how do you plan on doing that, Balthy? You'd only get yourself trapped in the holy oil, as the sasquatch previously explained." Gabriel squeezed Sam's hand.

"Hey, you're in no place to call my husband names, Michael, your true form looks like a pig with wings." Sam stifled a giggle.

"True that." Michael sneered.

"Oh my, you two experienced winged intercourse? The only way that foul atrocity could ever see my true form is through your memories. Well, I hope he got a nice look at your true form. You look like an over-sized naked mole rat with plain ugly gold wings." Gabriel was used to insults from his brother, so he was un-phased, but Sam's face heated up.

"You shut your mouth, he does not! Gabriel's true form is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. His true form has crystal blue eyes that emit the brightest light I've ever seen, and his hair is long wavy and gold, just like his beautiful wings. His face doesn't have a pig nose like yours does, and for your information they aren't just gold anymore, but even if they were they would still be a thousand times more beautiful than the shit brown wings on your back!" Sam had to catch his breath from his little rant and Gabriel grinned at him.

"I love you." Michael didn't look the slightest bit amused, however, and glared daggers at his brother.

"Contain your pet, brother, or I'll kill him too." Gabriel growled, stepping in front of Sam.

"You aren't killing anybody, I volunteer to take the Nephilims place." Michael's forehead unexpectedly creased with worry.

"What do you mean, volunteer? Gabriel, this is the second time in three months that you've attempted to kill yourself, you'd think with your new found happiness that you wouldn't be such a martyr." Gabriel shook his head.

"You just don't get it, do you? It's because of my happiness and my new family that I'm more willing to die, I have something to protect now. Not that you would understand anything about protecting family." A brief look of hurt flashed across Michael's features but disappeared as quickly as it came.

"I cast my own brother in to a cage for my family, so I don't want to hear it!" Gabriel's face went rigid, his jaw clenched.

"Did you, Michael? Did you lock Lucifer in a cage to protect us, or did you do it because you thought it would suddenly make you daddy's favorite?" Michael didn't have time to answer as they all sensed a very wicked presence. Lucifer grinned evilly at all but Gabriel, whom he gave a genuine smile.

"Defending me as always, Gabriel. I thank you." Gabriel nodded curtly at his other brother, though his eyes never left Michael's.

"Sure, he's defending you, he just offered to kill himself in order to put you back in your cage!" Lucifer laughed and shrugged his shoulders.

"Gabriel has been a pain in my ass recently, especially since his presence never fails to stop me from ridding the world of the Winchester Nephilim, but out of all the angels in the heavens he's the only one that ever believed there was something good in me. Will it stop me from killing him? No, however, it does make his death a lower priority on my list. You, dear Michael, you are at the top." Michael shot an icy look at Lucifer and then smirked at Dean and Castiel.

"Say goodbye to your daughter." Michael grabbed The Nephilim Blade, which he must have stolen while he was at Dean, Castiel, Sam, and Gabriel's house, and rammed it at the ginger girl who had protectively wrapped herself around Raini. He nearly impaled her with it until an invisible force seemed to stop him. Michael looked up to see Lucifer, holding his hand out and somehow creating a shield over the Nephilims in the circle.

"I have long awaited the day when you'd realize that I am superior to you. Look at the image before you, Michael. Not only am I more powerful, but I'm using my power to protect my niece…the niece you're trying to kill. Which one of us is committing the evil action?" Michael tried to pretend that he wasn't bothered by this.

"You don't care a thing about her! You're only protecting her to protect yourself!" Lucifer feigned innocence and cocked his head to the side in a very Castiel-like manner.

"Do you think that matters? Two wrongs do not make a right, brother. Do you think God condones the slaughter of innocent children for any purpose?" Michael was now clearly distraught and everyone was holding their breath.

"Stop it!" Lucifer grinned.

"How bout no…is poor Mikey questioning his morals? That's bad…I mean after all, I'm Satan and I wouldn't kill a baby." Michael finally broke, his will power visably crumbling.

"I said STOP!" He screamed, the fire around the Nephilim flaring out and knocking back everyone but Lucifer.

"I'll show you moral you son of a bitch." Michael growled, taking his angel blade and stabbing it threw his own heart. Lucifer yelled "no", his plan to antagonize Michael obviously backfiring. Michael had been standing on a strip of blessed ground and the blood trickling from his body opened up an enormous hole in the ground. It was like a vortex, sucking in everything within its grasp. The Nephilim were safe inside their holy oil, but Lucifer and the others were being pulled forward. Dean, who was still cradling Castiel, grabbed on to a pipe sticking out of the ground, and Castiel reached for Gabriel's hand just in time, while the archangel held Sam close. Lucifer was trying to claw his way towards Sam, hoping to either latch on for safety or pull him in with him. Lucifer luckily could not reach him, however Gabriel's grip was weakening.

"Hang on, Sammy!" Lucifer let out a demonic screech and was pulled into the hole right as Gabriel's grip gave out.


	22. Epilouge

"Sam!" Gabriel screamed, impulsively letting go of Castiel's hand and falling towards his lover. Gabriel's wings shot out of their confinements and wrapped around Sam, Gabriel pulling him against his chest and enveloping them both in a protective ball of his grace. They landed right as the hole was thankfully closing up and Gabriel hit the ground with a thud. Gabriel's wings suddenly felt like they were on fire, and Sam was screeching in his arms, which caused Gabriel to believe that their wings must be changing color. Gabriel's wings had burned like this only once before, and it was when falling in love with Sam had branded him with his favorite pink feathers. Ignoring the pain in his own wings, he sat up and rubbed Sam's back.

"Let them out, baby, let them out." Sam nodded and let out a loud grunt, his wings springing out for only the second time in his life. Not only Gabriel, but everyone in the room gasped. On Sam's left wing, golden feathers were scattered about in a way that formed a large capital G. Gabriel reached out to touch the gold, awestricken by what had just happed, and Sam was unable to control himself. He came in his pants harder than he'd ever climaxed in all his life, it was instant and he fell over limp, screaming Gabriel's name. Gabriel's mouth dropped open, having never seen anything like that before, not even the first time they touched one another's feathered appendages.

"Gabriel…yours too…" Dean whispered, pointing at his brother-in-laws wings. Gabriel couldn't see the back of his own wings, so he looked expectantly back at the people behind him. Balthazar grinned.

"There's an enormous black S on your left wing." Gabriel poked Sam in the side, who was still hunched over panting.

"Sammy…touch the S on my wing, I wanna see if that happens all the time." Sam sat up and wiped the sweat from his brow, turning to admire the beautiful raven colored S. He very timidly ran his fingertips over it and Gabriel let out a shrill scream in enochian that busted every window in the warehouse.

"M-My god….it's like feeling your penis combust." He panted out, gripping Sam for support. Sam nodded and cocked his head to the side curiously.

"Why, though?" Gabriel smiled.

"When I wrapped my grace around us to protect you…I felt your own grace trying to do the same thing…what were you…" Sam blushed.

"I was trying to do what you were doing. I didn't want you to get hurt in the process of saving me from being sucked in…you're my everything, Gabriel. My natural instinct is to do anything in my power to make sure you're safe." Balthazar chuckled.

"I knew it." Gabriel's eyes lit up with excitement.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Balthazar nodded.

"Your graces reached out and physically touched each other, further branding you as each others. I don't know how you two could get any closer, but I swear I hope you never fall out of love, there is no divorcing a grace bound bond." Balthazar teased, earning sarcastic glares from both men. Sam wove his fingers into Gabriel's.

"That would never happen." While the two of them became lost in each others eyes, Raini let out a loud cry and very suddenly brought Castiel's instincts back to the clawing at Dean's arms point. Dean finally released him and Castiel ran to his daughter as fast as he could, jumping over the holy oil. The ginger girl handed her over and Castiel fell to his knees, caressing her hair and allowing his tears to fall. Raini's crying immediately ceased when their grace reconnected and she snuggled herself into Cas's chest.

"I give myself very good advice, but I very seldom follow it. I guess that would explain the trouble that I'm always in." Castiel sang very gently through his tears, attempting to console not only her, but himself. Balthazar and Gabriel shot looks at Dean who shrugged his shoulders.

"Castiel went on a Disney movie marathon about a month ago when he got a bunch for Raini…he picked up on a lot of songs. That particular one is from Alice in Wonderland." Dean's eyes were glowing with warmth, adoring how cute his husband was.

"It's fitting." Sam chuckled as he watched Dean also step into the ring of holy oil and wrap his arms around Cas and Raini.

"I went along my merry way, and I never stopped to reason. I should have known there'd be a price to pay, someday." Castiel cried harder as the tried to finish choking out the gloomy little song and Dean kissed the top of his head.

"Shh, Cas, it's okay. I know the songs sooth her, but please, don't pretend like we don't know why you picked the saddest damn Disney song out there. None of this was your fault, baby." Castiel shook his head.

"But it is, Dean. Everywhere I go bad things happen! I went to see Delores, Lucifer kidnapped her early, I went to see Annabel and she got kidnapped too! Then I get engaged and Sam dies, and I worked myself up to the point where our child was born severely early! I saw Michael in heaven when we asked God to bring Sam back…and now he's dead too!" Castiel buried his face into Dean's shirt and he shushed him again, tears now in his own eyes.

"Cas baby no. No, no, no. None of that happened because of you, when you're a hunter you can't put stuff like that on your conscience, you'll go crazy. Hunters, we're…we're an unlucky bunch of sons of bitches. If anything, this is all my fault. I drug you in to this life, and it's a door you can never close. Bad shit happens and there is nothing you can do to stop it sometimes, but that's why we're here, why we do what we do. Because there are those blissful occasions when you _can _do something about it. Think about it angel, we saved Delores. She's going to have her baby and go back to her father, and we'll figure out what we should do with Satan's spawn later, but the point is that she's safe. We did that for her." Castiel's wide blue eyes seemed to smile, his face visibly calming as he laid his head against Dean's chest, the way Raini was doing to him.

"I love you." Dean's grip around him tightened and he nuzzled into his angels hair.

"I love you too." Balthazar, bored of the incredibly sappy chick-flick moment, snapped his fingers and it was suddenly raining inside the warehouse, putting out the flame around the Nephilim and setting them free. Hadraniel ran to Balthazar as fast as his little legs would carry him.

"Daddy! You saved me, I knew you'd come!" Balthazar hugged him tight and sighed.

"I missed you, kiddo. Your mamas worried sick, you know, we should go home." The small spitting image of the older angel nodded and took his hand.

"Thanks for your help guys. I'd never have gotten my boy back if it weren't for you. I owe you one." Castiel smiled brightly for the first time all day.

"Take care, brother." Balthazar nodded and shot him a suggestive eye-brow wiggle and a pervy grin.

"Oh I will, Cassie. It's time to have thank-God-our-son-isn't-dead sex with my woman." Castiel was about to make a remark about things you should and should not say around small children but Balthazar had already disappeared. Dean smirked.

"How about thank-God-our-daughter-isn't-dead sex instead?" He asked, earning an aroused blush from his mate.

"I'm an angel of the Lord, Dean!" Castiel said loudly, obviously embarrassed to admit to enjoying "naked hug from behind time" as he'd heard it be called, around the first two Nephilim girls behind him. He leaned up to Dean's ear and whispered "But I'd like that very much." Dean grinned and dipped Castiel back, capturing his lips lovingly while the girls laughed and looked over at Sam and Gabriel.

"You two seem to have your hands full." They both snorted.

"You have no idea." The girls, whom everyone presumed were Lailah and Ariel, said their goodbyes and got ready to zap back to wherever their homes where. Before they left, however, the darker-haired one turned to face Gabriel.

"I think you should know something before we depart. There are rumors brewing amongst the angels that an angelic civil war is on the rise…traditionalists verses the Nephilim and their supporters. It is Raini Winchesters destiny to defend Earth against Satan's spawn…if successful, she could change Heaven's view of our race forever, end a war that is only just beginning. If you let your hell-bound child interfere with the great things she is set to do, I will personally see to it that he is eliminated." Gabriel's jaw dropped and his eyes darkened angrily.

"Hell-bound? My baby is three fourths angel, just because Sammy used to drink demon blood does not mean that our kid has any-" She cut him off by holding her hand up in protest.

"It's not Sam's past that puts the child in jeopardy, it's yours. Once upon a time you were a bad, bad angel, Gabriel. Don't think that just because you have a new husband and a baby on the way that all of that is just going to disappear." Gabriel opened his mouth to retort but the two of them vanished in to thin air before he could get a word in edge wise.

Sam caressed the side of his archangel's face gently.

"It's okay, Gabriel, just ignore everything she said. No matter what happened in our pasts, our baby will make his own way, his past present and future is up to him, not us." Dean nodded reassuringly at the couple and then smiled.

"Or her." Gabriel rolled his eyes.

"What is up with you and suspecting babies to be female?" Dean shrugged and caressed Raini's now sleeping face.

"I just really wanted a little girl that I could spoil and protect. Why shouldn't you get one too?" Sam and Gabriel grinned and all five of them poofed back to their home. Dean and Castiel laid Raini in her crib in the nursery and watched as she snuggled her tiny body up to her stuffed bunny and let out a soft little squeak as she cuddled it. Dean beamed down at her, kissing her forehead and cranking her mobile, which played Living On A Prayer by Bon Jovi, and Castiel covered her up with her fluffy pink blanket.

"Goodnight, Princess." They turned out the light and walked hand in hand to their own bedroom, curling up together under their covers. They laid like that for a while, curled in to each other and staring thoughtfully at the Metallica poster taped to the ceiling.

"Cas?" Dean finally whispered, squeezing his hand gently.

"Yes, Dean?" Castiel whispered back, turning his stunning blue eyes to look at him tenderly.

"What made an angel like you, someone so perfect and pure, fall in love with a guy like me? When I told you I loved you in the Impala for the first time, why did you lean over and kiss me instead of running away? Why did you let me take your virginity, or accept my proposal…why did you marry me and give me the most beautiful child the world has ever seen? I just don't get it." Castiel nuzzled into Dean, like he'd been doing since the moment Dean had finally admitted to himself that he loved Cas and would let him do it.

"I don't know why I fell in love with you Dean, it just happened, and it was the best thing to ever happen to me. I knew that you and I were supposed to be with one another before we even met, Gabriel had told me that I was intended to mate with a Dean Winchester. So, being naturally curious, I looked down on you from Heaven. One look was all it really took, Dean, you are insanely handsome and I was captivated by those vivid green eyes. But that was infatuation really…I was fascinated by the fact that you were supposed to one day be mine, and your looks didn't help. I think the moment when I actually fell in genuine love with you though, was the night you took me to that den of iniquity. It wasn't until then that I realized that I didn't want that woman all over me, and that if I was going to die the next morning that I wanted to either die saying my virginity had been taken by someone I cared about or die saving myself for that person. And also, my blunt honesty with that woman about her father had made you laugh and…there was nothing more pleasing to me than the sight of your smile and that I had been the one to cause it." Dean pulled Castiel closer to him and kissed his temple.

"If you knew that we were supposed to be together why didn't you say anything?" Castiel shrugged.

"I wanted it to be real. I didn't want you to settle for being with me because it was intended, I wanted you to be with me because you wanted too." Dean sighed happily.

"You're perfect. Don't ever leave me." He mumbled sleepily, his eyes fluttering closed. A ghost of a smile crept onto Castiel's face and he closed his eyes as well.

"Never, not for anything in the world, my hunter." Dean laughed almost inaudibly and petted Castiel's hair.

"My fallen angel." He replied, pulling him into an even tighter embrace as he put a possessive emphasis on the word 'my'. Castiel looked up at the ceiling again, silently thanking God for choosing him to the be angel that got to have the most precious human in all the world.

Things for Dean and Castiel were happy, content, and the way things should be for any newlyweds. However, Gabriel and Sam weren't so fortunate. Sam had curled up and gone right to sleep, taking his own advice and forgetting everything that Nephilim had said. But Gabriel, Gabriel was haunted by the words ringing in his ears.

'Once upon a time you were a bad, bad angel, Gabriel. Don't think that just because you have a new husband and a baby on the way that all of that is just going to disappear.'

Gabriel grimaced and leaned over, kissing Sam's stomach very gently. He didn't know what part of his past was coming for him, but it didn't matter. Gabriel Winchester had married in to a family full of natural born fighters, and he knew that no matter what, they'd be okay. No matter how bad the world got, how dangerous and demon ridden, saving people and hunting things would always be the God-given job of two hunters and their fallen angels.

Author's Note: This is it guys! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it :D I will be writing a sequel, and it will be posted on my page soon, by the name "My Bad, Bad Angel" please check it out, I will post an update on this story to let you know when it's finished (It will be under Sam/Gabriel instead of Dean/Castiel though because I think I'm going to dive more into their story a little) Thank you so much for reading/reviewing I appreciate all of you J -Britney


	23. SEQUEL IS UP!

The sequel is up you guys! It's on my page if you care to continue the story and I hope those of you that do enjoy it :D It's called "My Bad, Bad Angel" and thanks so much for reading, each and every review means the world to me 3

-Britney


End file.
